


A Vote For Me is a Vote For Love

by malaguenas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Fluff, Katsudon Bang 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: Yuuri always had a passion for politics, the right ideas to help people, and a dream of working on the national stage. But, after his third consecutive loss, he decides to drop public life. That is, until the unbeatable Senator Viktor resigns and comes to be Yuuri's campaign manager. The journey to an office would be hard, but Yuuri was beginning to realize that maybe, with Viktor's help, he just might achieve his dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh GOSH so this is actually my first thing over like 3k and I really hope that you guys like it~ this fic started as some silly idea but the fact that I finished it at all feels like such a triumph in its own way.
> 
> So, on to thanks~ thanks to my friend victor for betaing this! honestly your comments and help made this fic what it is and I can't thank you enough. Also thanks for listening to the beginning stages of this!
> 
> Thanks to raven for listening to me rave about all my ideas about this :') you always inspired me to write more and honestly I don't know if I could have finished this without you believing in me 
> 
> And thanks to nicole for reading through this and being my "Constitutional editor" ahah (completely ignoring the fact that even the premise of this fic is semi-unconstitutional but y'know) 
> 
> ANYWAYS!! thank you guys for reading and I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks <3 enjoy!

Yuuri was splayed out on the floor, face down, the culmination of months on the road, meeting and greeting people in an attempt to sway their vote, was finally getting to him; the exhaustion was undeniable. Today was election day, and the results were already pouring in. His family was bustling around him with excitement, fully believing that after running three times, this would be the year that he would finally make it to the House. Minako, a family friend and his campaign manager, was so sure of it that she bought three bottles of champagne (Yuuri hardly ever drank, so half of that was almost definitely meant for Minako to drink herself) to celebrate, but nothing felt right about tonight. He knew there was nothing else he could do to increase his chances, and yet the anxiety was jarring. He wanted everything to be over and done with so he could move on with his life. The campaign didn't feel like a failure necessarily, in fact they had been doing okay in the polls for awhile, but it wasn't anything revolutionary. He didn't find himself connecting with people the way he saw other politicians did. It was the anxiety, he knew that, the weight of potential failure weighing on his shoulders. The worries started to swell all around him, making him slightly sick to his stomach. He could feel the worried glances of his family members on him. His parents had cooked his favorite dish, katsudon, to celebrate but it sat uncharacteristically untouched on the table.

The television had been listing off the results for hours now. First Pennsylvania, then Maryland, and Virginia. Soon enough the results would be in for New Jersey and that would be it. The deciding moment. Maybe politics wasn’t what he was meant to do. He could just work at the family bookstore and continue to volunteer in the community. There wouldn’t be the same pressure, the same potential to crash and burn. Something about the idea calmed him just a bit, only for him to be jostled out of his thoughts by the sound of Minako slamming her glass onto the table.

“Atta boy Viktor!” Minako shoved Yuuri, urging him to look up at the television.

“New Jersey politician Viktor Nikiforov has been reelected to the Senate after maintaining some of the highest approval ratings that a politician has seen in years. It will be exciting to see where he goes from here,” the announcer said, smiling wide as the woman correspondent next to him wore a dreamy expression as she looked at the camera.

Yuuri watched as the frame changed to footage of Viktor interacting with his voters. He walked along a crowd of people, looking to them with a smile as he held as many hands as he could, if only for a second or two. He held the hand of a girl on the edge of the crowd and looked at her as she spoke words that weren't picked up by the camera crew. Whatever she said prompted Viktor to lean in and hug her. That was what attracted people to him in the first place–he could connect with people on a deeply personal level, taking the time to really get to know them. The magnetism of his nature was truly irresistible to anyone who met him. It wasn’t surprising that people kept voting for him.

Minako took a long pull from her glass. “You know, that man could seriously run for president. I mean, I’d certainly vote for him.”

Yuuri nodded, never taking his eyes from the screen.

Minako continued. “You know, he’s kinda got that JFK vibe to him.” She took another big gulp from her glass.

“Yeah I suppose they do value a lot of the same things…” Yuuri trailed off before Minako interrupted him with a loud _BAAAAAH._

“ _Obviously_ it’s because he’s hot. I mean _look_ at him Yuuri! Even you can’t take your eyes off him.”

Yuuri felt his cheeks get hot. “I’m sure it’s not just because of that. People care about character too.”

Minako looked at him for a minute, and Yuuri looked back before she laughed. “You’re so cute, Yuuri, you know that?”

“You’re really, really drunk Minako… You know you don’t have to stick around for the results, right? I mean… I doubt there’ll be anything to celebrate.” Yuuri started to pick at the hem of his sweater.

Minako waved it off. “They just announced the Senate results so that means you’re coming up soon!”

Minako was obviously excited about the fact, but the words left a sinking feeling in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach.

“The final count is in for the Representative races in Essex and Passaic counties, and it looks like Guang Hong Ji has clinched the open House seat!”

Minako fell silent and Yuuri dropped his head back down to the floor. The announcer continued.

“This win marks a third consecutive loss for Yuuri Katsuki, who, despite his popularity in his hometown, has failed to inspire people across the county.”

Yuuri burrowed his face more into the carpet. It was bad enough that he lost, but the commentary was really not necessary.

“Harsh.” Yuuri could feel Minako’s eyes on him. He hummed in response and lifted his head. On the television they had already switched gears and were showing an empty podium inside the lobby of the Capitol building in New Jersey. Everyone was buzzing in anticipation for Viktor’s acceptance speech, wondering what words he would deliver to inspire his state through the upcoming years.

“Well!” Minako stood up triumphantly, stretching her arms up into the air. “I’m exhausted.”

Yuuri knew Minako wasn’t—on a good night she would end up passed out by 2 am, and certainly wouldn’t be tired at midnight, even on a Tuesday, but she knew what he needed right now—space.

Yuuri smiled softly. “Thanks, Minako.”

“Don’t mention it,” She smiled and gave a little salute, pointing her finger at Yuuri. “You’re totally winning this in two years, kiddo.” She grabbed her coat before disappearing out the door.

Yuuri couldn’t say that he was looking forward to running for office again. Every year it felt like he was running in the same circles, and at the end of every exhausting campaign there always seemed to be the same disappointment, over and over and over again.

The crowd on the television erupted into applause, and Viktor Nikiforov, clad in a well-tailored grey suit which matched his platinum hair that was carefully groomed to the side, walked to the podium with purpose in his step. There was a faint trace of a smile on his lips that wasn't as natural as it looked even in the clip the news showed earlier. He seemed sadder somehow, just going through the motions.

“As usual it’s an honor to be able to serve another term serving the great citizens of New Jersey,” He spoke with a slight Russian accent, practically giving away the fact that he had grown up in the heavily Russian town of Milburn, and his voice was so pleasing to the ear, the gentle timbre of it was like music. “And I’m always humbled by the support you constantly rush to share with me. That faith is something that cannot be replaced, and I hold it very close to my heart. Thank you.” He bowed at the end of the short speech, trying to force his smile into something bigger, and more genuine, but ultimately coming up short. No one in that crowd seemed to notice though. They roared and screamed, lovingly shouting praise at Viktor. No one seemed to notice that his eyes didn’t have the same sparkle that they had had in years past, and no one cared if he really was happy to have won. He still moved about with the same grace that he always did, and maybe that was all everyone needed to be satisfied.

Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes away, but he felt a certain sadness settle in the bottom of his chest.

_What would it take to make you smile, Viktor, like, really smile?_

He laughed to himself and turned off the television, as if he would ever know.

 

Mila was resting her feet on Sara’s desk with her laptop on her chest as she typed yet another article on Viktor Nikiforov’s recent win. The whole news office had been rushing to get out any political news as fast as possible, and the public was addicted to Viktor’s charm and political talent. She looked up at Sara and smiled, seeing her girlfriend deep in thought, working on her own piece. At least Sara didn’t have to follow Viktor’s every move… He was a nice guy and all, but people treated him like he was a celebrity. He had boundaries that he wanted to keep in tact, but the public wanted to know every little thing. But there was no girl in his life, no fun scandals on the weekends… They wanted more than he was willing to give.

Mila sighed, throwing her head back. Even his acceptance speech was vague and standard, compared to what he used to deliver back in his junior senator days.

“So,” Mila took her feet off the desk and leaned on her elbow. “What’s the scoop?”

Sara smiled wide, looking up. “Michele won again.”

“They assigned you to cover your brother again?”

Sara shrugged. “He opens up to me more than the other journalists. He does better when he knows I’m covering him. He’s got more confidence.”

Mila hummed. “Yeah, but he’s got to learn to make it on his own. Still, kudos to him on the win.”  
“Has anything new happened with Viktor?”

Mila laughed. “God I wish! The kid hasn’t been exciting as usual here of late. Maybe he’s run out of ideas or something.”

Sara opened her mouth to reply when they heard a crash in the office next door, accompanied with a chorus of mumbled curses.

Mila smiled. “Yuri! You need a little help over there?”

Yuri groaned. “Leave me alone, Mila!”

Mila grinned and Sara laughed and shook her head. Yuri was the youngest journalist in the office, and, despite the overwhelming teen angst that hung in the air around him, he was one of the best writers on their team.

Mila held up a finger, asking Sara to wait a second as she snuck over to the doorway of Yuri’s office. “What’s got you down, tiger?”

Yuri didn’t try to erase the scowl on his face. “I thought I told you to leave me alone!”

“Aw! Maybe I can help!” She leaned over his shoulder to try and get a view of what he was working on. It was a piece on Yuuri Katsuki’s loss in New Jersey. She raised her eyebrows.  
“Katsuki? Isn’t that kid old news basically? I mean, he’s lost for the past three elections, it’s kinda depressing when you think about it.”

“The damn bastard keeps throwing it all away!” Yuri returned to banging the keys on his laptop.

Mila nodded, reading his piece as he went. “If you care so much, then why are you telling him to retire?”

Yuri frowned and slammed his laptop closed. “I don’t care about that dumb pig! Just get lost already!”

Mila raised her hands in surrender and backed away slowly into Sara’s office.

“You probably should have let him be.” Sara had a soft smile gracing her lips, but her eyes were focused on the work on her laptop.

Mila smiled too, leaning down to kiss Sara on the cheek. “I know, but what can you do?”

 

Yuuri woke up with a piercing headache, pinching his eyes closed as he turned his face into his pillow. His eyes felt dry, the memory of crying himself to sleep coming back, along with the events of the previous evening. He still had to make a decision on the future, whether he'd stay on this path, and with the thing he loved the most, or if he'd be going a different route. Last night the latter was all that was swimming around in his mind, and after all, maybe it was more practical. There were plenty of talented politicians vying for the same position, many of whom could do just as well, or better than he could ever.

Yuuri opened his phone and scrolled through his notifications. Most were snapchats (probably selfies) from his friend (and House Representative) Phichit Chulanont. He wasn’t sure how Phichit managed to take selfies in the Capitol building, but each one brought a smile to his face. Phichit had been dreaming for years about making it as a politician, and the most endearing thing was that the American public was cheering him on too. He had the kind of story that touched people where it counted, and he never ceased to inspire.

Sure enough, when he opened them Phichit was pictured in his seat, doing a peace sign and waiting for the session to start. Yuuri laughed and snapped a pic of his ceiling (not that Phichit would care about seeing his drowsy face, but still).

Yuuri looked back at his other notifications. He had a text from his mom that was just a series of heart emojis, sent earlier in the morning. Yuuri felt the sting of the tears starting up again, but he swallowed them back as he thanked her and texted back some heart emojis too.

The headache didn't get any better through any of that and Yuuri frowned at the fact, rubbing his sleepy eyes and getting out of bed. He walked down the hall, hearing a slight clatter as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. It was his sister Mari, making coffee.

“Hey Yuuri, how are you feeling?”

Yuuri shrugged, leaning his elbows on the kitchen island. “I've been better.”

Mari nodded as she poured her coffee. “Coffee or hot chocolate?”

“Coffee sounds good,” Yuuri said, giving a small nod of thanks when she deposited a piping hot cup in front of him. She took a sip of her own, grimacing a little at the bitterness of it before turning around to grab some sugar.

“Hey, Yuuri?” She turned around to face him. “You haven't read any of the articles, right?”

“Not yet,” Yuuri answered slowly. “What are they saying?”

Mari waved him off. “What they're saying is crap, if I'm being honest.”

“Mari,” Yuuri warned. “You know you're just tempting me at this point, right?” He took out his phone, scrolling through the recent news.

“Okay fair point, but they're not going to help anything. Those post election pieces never do.”

Yuuri nodded, selecting Yuri Plisetsky’s article. “‘Yuuri Katsuki shows us yet again that his world of politics is one with limited success and one in which it may be better to either pony up or lay down the reigns,’” Yuuri recited quietly, feeling his stomach drop.

Mari sighed, setting down her coffee cup and walking over to Yuuri. “Look at me.” Yuuri took his eyes off his phone. “That kid has no idea who you are. He doesn't get it, and he doesn't understand how cool of a brother you are. And next election you can show him, but in the meantime you can't let someone like that bring you down.”

Yuuri hummed, setting down his phone screen down on the countertop. “I know.”

Mari smiled, patting him on the shoulder. “Good.”

 

The next days went by rather uneventfully, and his family tried endlessly to try and lighten the mood. They took him to his favorite restaurant Friday evening, and proposed playing Bananagrams the next night. It wasn't until Yuuri walked into the living room to find that everyone was gathered around, waiting for him, that he said something.

“Yuuri!” His father turned to face him with a grin. “We were thinking of starting a Lord of the Rings marathon. Would you like to join in?”

“I know what you guys are doing.” Everyone let out sighs of their own, and Yuuri sat down.

“We just didn't want this loss to bring you down too much, honey,” His mom said with worry on her face.

“I'll be fine,” Yuuri tried to assure them. “And besides, I've been thinking a lot about some things.” All the eyes in the room were on him in anticipation and he let out a shaken breath before continuing. “I think I'm going to get out of politics. At least for a little.”

Everyone’s eyes watched him in surprise, and his mother muttered a soft “ _Oh, Yuuri_ ” in the silence.

“I'm really happy that you guys have stuck with me through all of this. Really. But I've been thinking a lot about it and I'm thinking this is the best option.”

“Are you sure about this, Yuuri?” Mari asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Yuuri nodded, glancing at the worried faces looking at him around the room. “I am. I also made the calls to schedule a press conference in a week. The local news already knows that I’ll be retiring, and I guess they'll be reporting on that too but… I'm sure.”

His mom smiled softly despite the news. “We’ll support you through whatever you decide, Yuuri.”

“Yeah,” Mari followed. “And that includes if you end up changing your mind.”

Yuuri laughed a little. “Thanks guys.” He got up from his spot and started the movie, earning smiles across the room.

 

“That'll be $23.05.”

Yuuri had started working at his family’s bookstore for the time being, jumping on any chance to help them out. It was easy work, and the environment was soothing in a way that Yuuri had missed.

The customer handed him $25 and Yuuri worked on grabbing the change.

“You hear the news about our Senator?”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows as he handed over the customer’s change. “Which one?”

The customer let out a laugh. “You really haven't heard? It's absolutely crazy, but Viktor Nikiforov made a statement announcing his _retirement_. Right after winning another term, too.”

Yuuri felt as if a train had run straight into him. “What?” The one word was all he could manage; he could barely even breathe.

“I know! It's quite the shocker but I'm sure he had his reasons, right?”

Yuuri forced a nod. “I'm sure.” He couldn't for the life of him think of what would prompt Viktor to abandon his term only a week after winning. Even if he wanted to retire, it would make sense to simply complete the term he had just won.

The customer didn't say anything more except for a “thank you” before grabbing their books and leaving. Yuuri stayed in his place, sorting through every possibility in his mind. Everything he could think of, whether it be a family emergency or elsewise, wouldn't even constitute a full on retirement, just a hiatus.

Things were mostly quiet in the store, which was usual for a Wednesday afternoon, and Yuuri moved to distract himself by stocking some of the books from the newest shipment. He hefted a large stack in his arms and moved throughout the aisles, depositing half of the books by the time that the bell on the front door rang.

“Hello! Welcome to Katsuki Books!” He couldn’t see a thing over the tall wooden shelves lining the store. “If you need anything, please let me know!”

He could hear the customer walk through a nearby aisle with well tempered steps. “Thank you very much.” The voice was all too familiar, and had a slight Russian accent that made it almost sound like–Yuuri shook his head and shelved two more books in the s’s of the nonfiction section.

“I was wondering if you could help me find someone?” Yuuri was still looking down as the voice got closer. He froze in his spot as the voice continued. “I’ve heard that Yuuri Katsuki works here?”

Yuuri looked up finally, actually seeing _Viktor Nikiforov_ there in front of him, there was no mistaking it. It's true that he was beautiful on the television screen, but he was almost more so in real life. His eyes were blue as Grecian oceans, capturing Yuuri’s attention, and his platinum hair fell softly over one of them. He wasn't wearing a suit, but instead a navy blue sweater and a green knit scarf. He was looking at Yuuri with a smile and Yuuri felt as if he could barely move, the shock of the moment keeping him in place.

Yuuri forced himself to move to greet Viktor, losing his footing and accidentally dropping the books and falling straight onto Viktor’s chest.

Viktor laughed beautifully, the sound light and bubbly. “Are you alright?” His arms were loosely settled around Yuuri.

Yuuri could barely find any words, his heart beating rapidly, but he managed to nod before meeting Viktor’s stunning blue eyes. He felt his face grow increasingly red and he quickly stepped back, waving his hands. “I’m so sorry!”

Viktor laughed again, the sound just as beautiful as the first time, and he waved it off as he bent down to help pick up the books. “You have no reason to be sorry.” He stood up and handed a small stack of books to Yuuri, meeting his eyes again.

Yuuri couldn't remember when he stopped breathing altogether, and he forced himself to take a slow breath before reaching to take the stack of books.

“Yuuri Katsuki, I have a proposal to make.”

“A proposal?” Yuuri said nervously and Viktor nodded as he brought his hands back.

“I’ve come here to be your campaign manager!” Viktor was so cheerful when he said that, his mouth practically turning into a heart.

“My _what_?” Yuuri’s head was spinning. He couldn't even fathom why Viktor would possibility want to do such a thing, nor why Viktor would even be _there_.

“Your campaign manager! You’re going to run for the Senate, and I’m going to help you get there.”

Yuuri’s mind was so fuzzy, he couldn’t believe anything that was happening. Yuuri was just a name in the distance of the New Jersey political realm, and had yet to even scratch the National stage, certainly not a household name, but nevertheless, Viktor was right here in front of him, all flesh and blood and smiles unlike those Yuuri had seen on Viktor’s face before.

“I—I was going to make an announcement of my retirement next week.”

Viktor waved it off. “I saw the news stories. You haven't done anything formal yet so it won't be too hard to reverse it. So, what do you say?”

Yuuri took a moment to think about it. Maybe this was all a dream, some sort of imaginary tale that come morning he wouldn’t have to worry about. But still, maybe it was real, and maybe his political idol was really here in front of him, making this proposition.

“I–Okay.”

 

Mila was sitting at her desk, almost falling asleep, with her thumb scrolling through social media feeds. Viktor’s Twitter had been nothing but business until it went practically silent after his out-of-the-blue withdrawal from politics just four days ago. His Facebook was nothing but reposts of his Twitter posts. For whatever reason, Instagram was the only place he was himself, more or less. He'd always be documenting his rallies, or posting selfies. On the best days, however, he would post pictures of his super cute poodle Makkachin, which didn’t exactly do anything for Mila’s job as a journalist, but hey, it was a midday pick me up in its own way.  
She got a notification of Viktor just posting something new, and after clicking on it she saw it was just the kind of news she needed to find.

The photo was a selfie of Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor looked literally overjoyed with his arm draped around Yuuri’s shoulder, while Yuuri looked surprised by the embrace. There was a caption underneath: “So happy to announce I’ll be managing Yuuri’s upcoming senatorial campaign!”

“No way... Yuri! Get over here!” She called out in the office. Yuuri had only just announced that he’d be holding a press conference to formally announce his retirement; Viktor announced his own retirement, Katsuki reverses his decision, and then what happens? Viktor goes on a vacation to Katsuki’s hometown of Montclair, New Jersey of all places.

“What is it?” Yuri growled, peaking his head into Mila’s office.

“Look at this.” She handed him her phone and watched as his face turned from anger to flat out shock.

“That Russian prick is doing _what_?”

“I know!” Mila sighed. “Well I guess that makes this election cycle more interesting for the two of us.”

Yuri walked away, not bothering to humor her much more, muttering something to himself, but Mila could almost swear that she could almost see him smiling as he turned around the corner.

 

Viktor had a small suitcase packed in his car that he carried with him as he and Yuuri crossed the threshold. Yuuri wondered how sure Viktor was about whether or not Yuuri would say yes to him. Yuuri looked over to him and watched him put down his suitcase with a huff. Maybe he hadn't been sure at all. Maybe it was all just a gamble.

“You can stay in the guest room. We don't really use it much so it should be clean.” Yuuri lead Viktor down the hallway, opening a door on his left. Viktor walked past him and set his suitcase on the bed. “Thank you.”

Yuuri nodded. “So uh–” He wrung his hands together. “Where should we start with this campaign?”

Viktor’s eyebrows raised, as if he hadn't really given it much thought. “We should first make an announcement. Nothing fancy, but enough to get the ball rolling I suppose.”

“Alright.” Yuuri didn't say anything else, and a silence settled between them as Viktor started to unpack the few things that he brought.

“Yuuri.” Viktor had paused, his hands hovering over his suitcase with a white t-shirt in hand. He set it down and stood up straight, looking right at Yuuri. “I want you to trust me.”

Yuuri felt as if time had frozen at that, the two of them staring at each other as their surroundings stayed unchanged, unmoved. “I do.” And he did. He knew Viktor enough from the years he had spent in politics, enough to see a man who didn't step back when it came to something that mattered to him.

Viktor held his gaze for awhile longer before letting out a laugh and turning back to his suitcase. “You don't even know me.”

Yuuri hummed. “And you don't know me. Guess it all evens out.”

Viktor picked up the shirt again, and it had seemed that he was less unpacking and more attempting to keep himself busy. “I’d like to know you. I mean, it would be best if…” He trailed off, seeming flustered by his own words.

Yuuri smiled. “I'm going to make that call. If you want you can take a hot bath and relax. But yeah, I'm here if you need me.”

Viktor smiled. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri closed the door and went down the hall to his room. He arranged with the news team to keep the originally planned press conference and just change the message.

As the time crept closer, Viktor assured Yuuri that he didn’t need to worry about preparation. All he had to do was make the announcement and answer any questions that the small press pool might throw at him. That didn’t stop the nerves that still manifested themselves in Yuuri’s gut, but he tried to steady himself nonetheless.

When the day came around, Yuuri dressed in his favorite deep blue collared shirt and black slacks and ran into Viktor in the kitchen, who was sitting next to Yuuri’s mom, listening to her talk with a smile.

As he walked in they both looked at Yuuri with wide smiles, his mom dropping her train of thought.

“Yuuri! You look wonderful!” She clapped her hands together and Viktor got up from his seat to join Yuuri. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s eyes on him scanning his figure. “I hope you boys have fun.”

“Thanks mom,” Yuuri said as Viktor reached a hand to Yuuri’s shirt, buttoning a button at the chest that Yuuri must have missed.

“You missed a button,” Viktor smirked at him with soft eyes and Yuuri blushed slightly.

“Oh.” The word came out softly as Viktor pulled away. “Thank you.”

Viktor nodded and tilted his head towards the door. “Shall we?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri turned to his mom and waved goodbye as he and Viktor headed into Viktor’s car. The drive was silent and short since they only had to go to the city hall in town. Outside the weather was beautiful and the air had a crisp chill that felt refreshing after being in the heat of Viktor’s car. As the two of them walked towards the door they passed a lone local news crew that was set up, documenting their arrival.

Viktor opened the front door for Yuuri, and Yuuri stepped inside, his footsteps echoing.

He turned to the secretary who was already looking up at him, clipboard in hand.

“Mr. Katsuki right?” Yuuri nodded. “Please sign in here. You guys are set up in the first room in the right hallway.”

“Thank you.” He signed his name, the signature quick and messy, and handed the pen to Viktor, watching the careful and graceful loops of the pen before Viktor gave the clipboard to the secretary and they made their way towards the room.

Even from down the hallway Yuuri could hear the sound of chatter emerging from it, meaning that the press was already there and set up. “I guess we won’t have any buffer room.”

Viktor gave a chuckle at that, adjusting his cuff. “You’ll be okay, Yuuri. Just take deep breaths.”

Yuuri nodded, and closed his eyes, breathing in and out once before setting foot, Viktor following close behind. The cameras had already started snapping their photos as Yuuri approached the microphone, clearing his throat.

“Thank you all for coming out today. Instead of my previous plan of sitting out the next House and Senate elections, I’ve decided that I’m going to be running for the Senate in the upcoming special election. I am changing my campaign staff.” Yuuri smiled to himself. “Only slightly, at least, to include Viktor Nikiforov as my campaign manager. We’ll take any questions that you may have.”

A reporter in the front stood up, raising their pen in the air. “Being that you will be hoping to replace Senator Nikiforov in the Senate, and he is now your campaign manager, is there any conflict of interest there?”

Yuuri didn’t say anything at first. The reporter did have a point. Viktor knew his constituents better than anyone, giving Yuuri the upper hand in such a race. He looked back at Viktor, who stepped forward to the microphone.

“While it’s true that such an arrangement might prove beneficial to Mr. Katsuki, it’s his talent as a politician that will win him the seat.” Viktor smiled at the reporter and continued. “To say so otherwise is overestimating my talents as a politician and _greatly_ undermining the decision making of the great people of New Jersey, who, quite frankly, will vote for whoever they see is the best fit.”

The reporter didn’t say anything else after that, and quickly sat down. Viktor backed away, smirking at Yuuri. Yuuri swallowed. “Any other questions?”

“Yeah.” It was Yuri Plisetsky, standing with his hand on his hip and an audio recorder held out. “Why did you announce your retirement if you were going to just go back on that half a week later?”

“Well, uh–” Something was telling Yuuri that saying _the hottest politician and my idol literally showed up on day and even after I spilled books on him he wanted me to run_ was not the best option in such a situation. “I’m never going to stop wanting the best for the people of this state. But sometimes we all lose hope, and after this past election I had one of those moments. But,–” Yuuri paused, looking at Viktor who was smiling at him reassuringly. “Recent events have given me the courage that I need to achieve what I’ve been aiming for for years, and I knew I couldn’t let it slide.”

Yuri scoffed. “Way to turn up the sentimental crap,” he mumbled, before adding “thanks” at a greater volume as he sat down.

Yuuri nodded and scanned the room at the couple of faces that still hadn’t said a word. “Are there any other questions?” No one raised their hand and Yuuri gave a quick look back at Viktor before speaking. “Well, we thank you for coming out.” Viktor stepped forward to meet Yuuri, lightly putting his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back. Yuuri swallowed and continued, the words falling out of his mouth even faster. “And I hope that you all follow and support us in this campaign.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor who was smiling. His eyes were set on Yuuri, the applause around them seeming muted in Yuuri’s mind as Viktor gave a slight nod to him.

 _Our first step is already done_ , Yuuri thought as he turned again towards the audience, giving a wave of thanks one last time.

 

Yuuri walked into the living room to find Viktor sitting with Mari, laughing, with C-SPAN on in the background. Yuuri’s whole family had adjusted quickly to having Viktor around these past few days. It turned out Viktor couldn’t help anyone cook to save his life, but he definitely did make good company.

Viktor smiled as he saw Yuuri walk in, and Mari was quick to stand up, giving a quick smile at Viktor.

“I almost forgot that mom needed extra help at the store today.”

“If you need the help I–” Yuuri started, but Mari cut him off.

“You’ve got a new job to focus on. We’ll be okay.” She gave a smile and left the room, leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone.

Yuuri glanced at the television, where Senator Jean-Jacques Leroy from Minnesota was filibustering. He spoke with so much confidence, as if he was convinced anything he said was the truth.

Viktor had his eyes on Yuuri, and Yuuri could feel Viktor watching him without a word. He didn’t really understand Viktor, not at all. For so long, Viktor was a figure on the screen, in the newspaper headlines… but beyond the politics there was someone else, someone Yuuri could feel himself gradually getting to see more clearly.

“JJ is quite the entertaining orator, is he not?” Viktor spoke with a smile and softly patted the spot on the floor next to him, silently asking Yuuri to sit down.

Yuuri did, and they sat side by side, watching as JJ finished his speech and sat down with his fellow Senators. “That’s JJ style!” He said, making two J’s with his hands.

Viktor chuckled at that, the laugh beautiful and natural. “He does that every time. It’s his signature in a way.”

Yuuri nodded slowly, the figures on the screen reconfiguring themselves and moving on to the next item on the agenda. A man with an undercut moved to the front of the senate, setting his papers down in front of him.

“That’s Otabek Altin. He’s sort of a dark horse in our party.” Viktor was leaning in close, and Yuuri could feel his face getting hot from Viktor’s warm breath against his skin. He didn’t dare take his eyes off the screen, all too aware of the lack of space between them, but he nodded at Viktor’s words.

“He presents himself so well,” Yuuri said.

Viktor nodded. “He fought hard to get where he is. He’s not ready to give it up anytime soon.”

They must have been sitting there for hours, watching all of the senators make speeches and Yuuri was in awe how they all had their own way of capturing the audience and getting their point across, each with their own little spin.

“It’s amazing,” Yuuri said without another word. He could see Viktor watching him, amazed, out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

 

Yuuri was startled awake by a knock on his door.

“Yuuri!” It was Viktor, his accent slightly trilling the ‘r’ in Yuuri’s name. Yuuri grabbed his phone, checking the time. It was 7am. Yuuri groaned into his pillow and Viktor started knocking again, saying Yuuri’s name in a slight whine.

For a man who was not only a professional politician, but also _a grown man in his thirties_ he seriously acted like a child sometimes.

Yuuri opened up the door, leaving Viktor mid-knock. He was wrapped up in a robe and hugging a pillow as if he had just crawled out of bed. He was also smiling, innocently and brightly.

“Viktor, it’s early.” Yuuri rubbed his eyes and Viktor raised his finger with a grin.

“Yes, but we need an early start if we’re going to get off the ground with your campaign.”

Yuuri sighed, meeting Viktor’s anticipating eyes. “Alright…”

“Yay!” Viktor threw his arms up and settled one around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“So what exactly are we working out?” Yuuri asked sleepily, trying not to think too much about Viktor’s warm body pressing against his own.

“Well—as your campaign manager I feel I should know everything about you!”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “Everything?”

Viktor nodded. “It would help knowing your policies, what’s important to you… you know, it’s the stuff the public will want to know in order for them to want to support you.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything as they walked into the living room, he just hummed. Viktor’s arm left his body, and Yuuri cursed himself for missing the warmth. They both sat down on the sofa, and Viktor grabbed a yellow legal pad that was laying on the coffee table.

“So Yuuri,” his name sounded like a cat’s purr on Viktor’s tongue. “Let’s talk policy.”

“Alright.” Yuuri felt like he was at a job interview, with Viktor’s blue eyes carefully watching him. “I suppose my priorities are protecting human rights. I tried to do a lot locally in protecting LGBT rights specifically. Especially in public schools.”

Viktor nodded, writing on his pad. “That’s good.”

Yuuri nodded and continued. “I think our state really needs criminal justice reform as well, and honestly I don’t support privatization or corporate takeovers…” He trailed off.

Viktor continued writing. “You’re firmly Liberal in views, aren’t you?”

 

Yuuri laughed nervously. “I guess so.”

Viktor laughed. “It’s not a bad thing. People in this state will react positively to that.”

Yuuri gave a small smile. Viktor was definitely right. New Jersey had gone blue in almost all of the presidential elections since the 1980s. And if Viktor’s impressive victories were any indication, then yeah, New Jersey liked Democrats.

“Let’s move on to more personal stuff.”

Yuuri straightened. “O-okay.”

Viktor leaned his arm on the back of the sofa and scooted closer to Yuuri. “Tell me about your family, your hobbies…” He trailed off and lightly touched Yuuri’s chin and lowered his voice. “Your love life?”

“My what?” Yuuri had grabbed Viktor’s hand, his initial hard grip on it softening. He should have let go by now, but he didn’t. He looked to Viktor, whose eyebrows were raised and his mouth open. He didn’t look angry at all, he looked just plain surprised.

Yuuri felt his face get red. _Oh my god I’m still holding his hand. I’m still holding Viktor Nikiforov’s hand._ He could feel Viktor’s fingers start to move to caress his own hand but he dropped Viktor’s hand quickly, noticing disappointment on Viktor’s face for a split second before it vanished. “I’m so sorry oh gosh… Can we, um, not talk about that?”

Viktor laughed quietly, moving past that moment– _was that a moment?_ –that they just shared. “It’s okay. There’s a certain appeal to a single politician anyway.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor. _Was he flirting?_ Viktor was smiling smugly.

Yuuri had never heard that one before–he had even seen Viktor himself be questioned about his lack of relationship, but Yuuri nodded and let Viktor move them along.

“I can tell that your family means the world to you, Yuuri.” His voice was soft and quiet, and he was focusing on writing something down.

Yuuri nodded, smiling. “I couldn’t imagine a life without them.”

Viktor met his eyes with a smile. “They love you terribly, Yuuri.”

Yuuri knew his family loved him, but something about those words coming from Viktor’s mouth made Yuuri’s face turn red.

“What about you?” Yuuri could hardly stop the words from exiting his mouth. He had always wondered about Viktor’s family. Despite his time in the public eye, that had always seemed like a blank spot in Viktor’s life, on the record at least. “Tell me about your family.”

Viktor smiled sweetly, a bit of surprise in his eyes, and he set the notepad on the table. “I never had the chance to know my father—but my mother is easily the best woman I’ve ever known.”  
Yuuri smiled. “Tell me more about her.”

“Her friends always call her solnyshko, meaning sunshine, because that’s what she is.” He laughed to himself and Yuuri felt so warmed by the whole scene. It was if Viktor was literally glowing, his smile bright and his eyes sparkling. “She always dances and sings around the house—usually to popular American tunes. And she would always greet you with a smile. Not to mention she cooks the best pelmeni.”

Yuuri’s smile softened. “She sounds wonderful.”

Viktor nodded. “She is. I miss her a lot nowadays… She’s still with her brother in Russia, but I visit when I can.”

“How did you end up coming to America without her? That must have been hard on both of you.”

Viktor hummed. “It was.” He took a second to think. “I think she wanted me to be free. You know, it’s not as easy to do that in Russia nowadays.” He said the words with a soft smile before he continued. “But here, it’s different. So she sent me over when I turned twenty and I did what I could to make something of myself, to make my mom proud.”

Yuuri nodded. “I think you succeeded.”

Viktor nodded slowly, as if he didn’t quite believe that himself. He grabbed the notepad again.  
“So campaign slogans…” He tapped his pen on his knee. “What have you used in local elections?”

Yuuri stopped to think. Come to think of it, his past campaigns hadn’t been the most exciting or creative. “Uh, I typically stick with the basic ‘Vote Katsuki.’”

Viktor nodded, jotting something down. “Very classic, but we should think up something new. I’ll give you three days. I’ve booked your first event for this Saturday, so that should give you plenty of time to think up something good.” Viktor grinned.

Yuuri’s head was spinning, but he nodded. Only a couple days to prepare seemed a bit last minute to say the least, but it meant that Viktor really must believe in him. Yuuri couldn’t really figure out why.

“Oh! I almost forgot—we need to perfect your greeting technique. After all, your interactions with your potential supporters are more important than they may seem.”

Viktor was right to bring it up—Yuuri didn’t have the same flair and charm Viktor did when greeting others. Viktor made everyone feel important, like you two were the only ones in the room. Yuuri knew that feeling with Viktor all too well already; it was almost as if Viktor was trying to win Yuuri’s support in his. Yuuri had tried in the past to copy Viktor’s technique in his own campaigns, but it felt unnatural for him to play that role.

“And how do you typically greet your future supporters? You know, to get their votes.”

Yuuri swallowed, pretending like Viktor was a stranger, the illusion poorly formed in Yuuri’s mind by the time he started speaking. “Uh… hi!” He shook Viktor’s hand hastily, causing the other man’s eyebrows to raise. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki. Please vote for me as your representative.”

Viktor looked at him for a moment, his eyebrows still slightly raised. “Is that all?”

Yuuri blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah.” He looked down, focusing his eyes on Viktor’s shoes and trying not to think about how lame he sounded just now.

“Let me show you what I do.” Viktor’s voice was soft and his sentence ended with a low hum. He lifted a finger and touched Yuuri’s chin, the contact causing Yuuri’s face to get even redder as he brought himself to meet Viktor’s eyes.

Satisfied, Viktor held Yuuri’s hands in his, his thumb tracing circles on Yuuri’s skin. “Tell me, what’s your name?”

“Y-Y-Yuuri.”

Viktor smiled gently, and his eyes glistened. “And Yuuri,” he started speaking softly. The name sounded like velvet on Viktor’s tongue and Yuuri felt his breath hitch at the sound. This was all too flirtatious to be how Viktor interacted normally, but Yuuri didn’t say anything, he just let Viktor continue. “What do you love most of about this state?”

“There’s just so much but I…” Yuuri paused, thinking. “I really like the parks.”

Viktor blinked and smiled, the look of it so saccharine. “Tell me about your favorite park.”

“Well,” Yuuri smiled, feeling his nerves fade away at the thought. “I really like Edgemont Memorial. There’s something about it there…” Yuuri trailed off and Viktor’s eyes watched him with a fascination that Yuuri swore he was imagining, and he continued. “Maybe it’s the location, or peacefulness of the lake, but time seems to stop there. It’s a moment shared with everyone there: the people walking their dogs, and the people out for a run, the children playing on the playground… we all have that moment, and it’s beautiful.”

Viktor didn’t speak, but kept his eyes on Yuuri. It was the same look as before, some mix of fascination and awe. Yuuri swore he could have imagined it, because just as quickly Viktor’s face went back to normal and he smiled, stroking Yuuri’s hand.

“It sounds beautiful.”

Yuuri nodded. “It is.”

“Can you take me there someday, Yuuri?” His voice was softer than before, and Yuuri stared at him in awe. This wasn’t who he had expected Viktor to be. Sure, he had the charm, but there was something softer underneath, something that Viktor seemed to only let Yuuri see.

Yuuri smiled with a courage he barely knew he had. “I’d want nothing more.”

He could have sworn that he saw Viktor start to cry then, beautiful, crystalline tears building up at the corners of his eyes, but just as quickly, Viktor whisked him into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” Viktor whispered into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, the warmth of the words against his neck making Yuuri smile even more.

Viktor pulled away, the tears basically gone and replaced with his trademark heart-shaped smile. “So! Now that you have an idea of how to interact, we should go test it out!”

The change in mood caught Yuuri off guard, but he composed himself and nodded. “Yeah.”

Yuuri could hear the sound of feet shuffling into the room.

“Wow, you guys are at it early.” Mari stifled a yawn.

“Yeah.” Yuuri stumbled away from Viktor, his face getting red. He could see Viktor looking at him, amused.

“Yuuri’s first event is on Saturday,” Viktor said with a smile.

“No way! Where?”

“The New Jersey state fair. Yuuri’s opponents will be there as well.”

Yuuri swallowed. He wasn’t even sure who all was in the race. “Who are my opponents?”

“Christophe Giacometti and Leo de la Iglesia. They’re both fine politicians.” Viktor flashed a grin. “But you’ll do better than them Yuuri, I’m sure of it.” He leaned in and his voice was low, sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri didn’t share Viktor’s confidence. He didn’t know Leo well, but him and Chris had worked together a number of… interesting times. He was definitely talented, but absolutely made Yuuri uncomfortable.

“But! We can’t do too much until Yuuri comes up with a slogan!”

Yuuri groaned. _Actually_ they could do a lot, but Viktor was being… well… Viktor.

“I’ll go work on it now,” Yuuri said, about to get up from the sofa.

Viktor touched his hand to Yuuri’s cheek, letting it linger there. “That’s the spirit,” Viktor said as he flashed Yuuri a bright smile.

Yuuri was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

He spent the whole next two days locked in his room with a paper and pen, trying to think of something good.

Viktor had knocked on his door a number of times, wanting to go out to swim or go to the movies, which was _ridiculous_ , being that Viktor wanted him to solidify his plans for the event. The knocks eventually disappeared, and Yuuri started to make some progress.

He had laid out a fair amount of talking points—that part he was mostly used to. The only real issue would be his confidence (or lack thereof) come Saturday. He always managed to mess up somehow during events, no matter how much he prepared, but Viktor expected something else from him, something he seemed almost positive Yuuri could deliver.

Yuuri sat back at his desk. During his campaigns Viktor was always a voice of righteousness on the podium. Anyone watching him would feel an overwhelming inspiration from his words, one that made one want to reach out and make changes on their own. Yuuri wondered how Viktor always managed to do that, and more so, he wondered if _he_ could ever do that. He sighed.

He hadn’t made any progress on the campaign slogan front, the words in his mind not quite sorting themselves out, but he at least knew what he was fighting for in this election cycle.

He was fighting for a better New Jersey, one that would overcome hate and be built on liberal ideas to better serve the whole of the people. A New Jersey that was built on love.

Yuuri smiled to himself. Love. He might just be onto something there.

He reached for his phone and called Phichit. He had texted him about Viktor’s arrival the day that it happened, and Phichit insisted that Yuuri keep him posted on any developments.

Phichit picked up after only two rings. “Yuuri! What’s up? How’s Viktor?”

“He’s good. I’ve got my first event on Saturday and he has me working on slogans right now.”

“Ooooh, the best,” Phichit said sarcastically.  
“I know.” Yuuri laughed, playing with his pen.

“So, how is he, as like, a manager? Maybe I should hire him next election.” He could literally imagine the wink that Phichit was undoubtedly making on the other end of the line.

“ _Phichit._ ”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Phichit laughed. “He’s all yours. You’ve gushed about him enough, you might as well have called dibs.”

 _All mine_. Yuuri’s face got hot. “ _Phichit_ ,” He warned again.

“Is he a good manager at least? Gotta make sure you’re in good hands.”

Yuuri hummed. “It’s a little hard to tell for sure. He doesn’t seem to have the right experience, though.”

“Yeah, I can believe that.” Phichit laughed. “Just keep me posted and make sure he does you right, okay?”

“Okay, see ya, Phichit.” They hung up seconds after each other. Yuuri slid the phone on his desk and groaned, resting his head on his hand.

“Something about love,” he said to himself trailing off and staring at the mostly empty paper in front of him, letting his eyes drift shut.

 

Saturday morning came before he knew it, and Yuuri woke up early, half scared that he was going to sleep in.

The house seemed quiet from his room, and he wondered if anyone was even awake yet. The event was set for 11am in a suburb a good 20 miles away. Yuuri had been to the fair a couple times in previous campaigns; the wholesome country vibe that contrasted with his own suburban city amazing him every time.

Yuuri got ready for the day, putting on his typical suit and blue tie, jumping slightly as the sound of scratching came at the door.

Yuuri frowned in confusion, moving to open the door, when a giant dog barked joyfully and leaped on top of him, making him stumble backwards.

“Oh my god–” Since when did they have a dog? Yuuri scratched the fur behind the dog’s ears. Something was familiar about the dog, a thought that was only confirmed by the voice that soon came from the hallway.

“Makkachin!” Viktor ran into Yuuri’s doorway and the dog galloped over to him. He grinned and looked at Yuuri. “Good morning.”

Yuuri swallowed, straightening his suit and looking at Viktor. He looked amazing, wearing a well tailored deep grey suit that brought out the blue in his eyes. “I think you may have out-dressed me.”

Viktor looked him over before laughing and smoothing a hand over his lapel. “You think?” He hummed, continuing to look over Yuuri. “We’ll have to buy you a better suit later, but that’ll do for today. Besides, it won’t matter what you wear as much, you’ve just got to wow them with your words.”

Yuuri nodded and looked back down at the dog excitedly hopping by Viktor’s feet. “When did you bring him over?”

Viktor bent down to rub Makkachin’s fur. “I got all my stuff from my apartment yesterday when you were hard at work. I didn’t pack too much, admittedly.” He laughed. “Anyways, I had hired a pet sitter for him, but I couldn’t bear to leave Makkachin alone for so long. I missed him.” He looked up. “Is it okay if he stays here with us? Your mother really loved the idea when I asked her earlier.”

Yuuri nodded and also bent down, his and Viktor’s hands brushing slightly as they pet the dog. “He’s cute.” He let out a laugh as Makkachin excitedly licked his face. “I think he’ll make good company.”

Viktor’s eyes sparkled as he smiled at Yuuri softly. “I’m glad. I can tell he likes you quite a lot.”

Yuuri looked up to match Viktor’s gaze with wide eyes before Viktor yet again turned his eyes down to Makkachin, fluffing the fur behind his ears.

“That’s a good boy! That’s a good boy!”

Yuuri laughed at the sight, and Viktor’s eyes kept their sparkle. “We should get going soon.”

Viktor got up, humming. “I’ve got everything ready to go. Mari and your mother will be riding with us and Mari said that Minako will be meeting us there.”

Yuuri nodded and straightened his suit. He wondered what Viktor would think about Minako once they actually met. Honestly, they would probably get along quite well. The thought was foreign still—Viktor being friends with his family. He smiled nonetheless because yes, this was real. Viktor was actually here. Viktor looked back at him, a silent invitation to follow him, so Yuuri did.

 

Yakov was circling around, giving everyone assignments for the upcoming election.

He looked into Yuri’s office, where Mila, Sara, and Georgi were standing around Yuri’s desk, laughing. Georgi was trying to get relationship advice from Mila and Sara after his recent breakup. Yuri was looking up at them with a scowl on his face. He had already said that he didn’t want them in his office, but they settled in anyway.

“You’ve got to open your horizons,” Mila told Georgi matter of factly and Georgi frowned.

“What if she was really the one though?” He asked with worried eyes.

“She didn’t feel the same at the end though,” Sara started, putting a hand on Georgi’s shoulder. “You can fall in love again.”

The words didn’t seem to sooth Georgi anymore. “I wish that were true.” Sara looked at him with concerned eyes and Mila sighed.

Yakov make his way to the office door. “Hey, you guys should be working.”

Mila and Sara stood up straight at the sound of his voice. “Sorry Yakov,” They said in unison.

Yakov shook his head and continued, “Okay so Georgi, you’re on Guang Hong Ji’s proposed education bill, and Sara, you’re on the future of the park service’s funding. Yuri and Mila-- I want you both on Katsuki and Nikiforov, respectively. They’ve got an event today, so don’t snooze on it.” He walked away with a grumble, and everyone remained quiet for a bit after he walked away.

Breaking the silence, Mila jumped up, hugging Yuri tightly. “Yuri! Aren’t you excited we get to work together today?”

Yuri frowned, struggling against the embrace, and Sara shook her head with a smirk on her face. “Let me _go_ , Mila,” Yuri said.

“Fine, fine.” Mila loosened her grip, moving to gather her recorder and notebook into her bag. “Do you think he’ll do well today?”

“Who? Katsuki? Do you think Nikiforov is a miracle worker?”

Mila shrugged. “Winning every election must be something sort of a miracle.”

Yuri scoffed. “Still, I’m not sure Nikiforov knows how to run a campaign.

“You never know,” Sara chimed in with a smile.

Mila pointed with a grin at her. “Exactly! It’s very likely that we’ll all be pleasantly surprised.”

“For someone who covers him, you’re sure giving him a lot of credit,” Yuri mumbled, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

“Let’s call it optimism.”

 

Yuuri paced back and forth on the yellowed grass behind where the stage had been set up. He was the first to speak of the three candidates at the fair that day and he couldn’t seem to shake the nerves that were dancing on the tips of his fingers or in his heart.

“Okay! And after that I think that it would be best to stick with policy—we can save the criticism of your opponents for the debate. It’ll suit your style better, and let the audience know you better first.” Viktor was standing in front of him, going through some sort of plan for the event, to help Yuuri stay on track, but his words were barely even registering.

“Yuuri, is something wrong?” Yuuri looked at him now, seeing Viktor looking confused, a frown on his face. Viktor walked closer, placing the back of his palm to Yuuri’s forehead, their faces only inches apart and Viktor’s eyes were still as intense as ever.

“Viktor what are you–” Yuuri barely managed, his face getting hot.

Viktor removed his hand, sighing. “I don’t think you have a fever, but something does seem wrong. Your mind doesn’t seem in it right now.”

Yuuri opened his mouth and closed it again. His face was still slightly hot and it was a wonder that Viktor didn’t mistake the flush for the beginnings of a fever. “I’m just nervous.”

Viktor raised his eyebrows, like he was unfamiliar with the concept. “Nervous?”

“I have anxiety, and it normally is at its worst before speeches.” Yuuri let out a shaky breath. “I just don’t want to let you down,” Yuuri cleared his throat, that last little truth making him more emotional than he thought it would. “I won’t let you down.”

Yuuri was looking down, trying to focus on the dying grass underneath his feet as he waited for Viktor to do something, _anything._ He didn’t have to wait long before Viktor was wrapping his arms around him.

“You couldn’t let me down if you tried.” His voice was soft and his breath warm against Yuuri’s neck, but the words practically made Yuuri’s heart stop. It seemed like too absolute a promise, especially this early on, but Yuuri didn’t say anything, he just wrapped his arms around Viktor too. Viktor’s arms tightened around his waist quickly before he moved away.

He was smiling, and looking at Yuuri with a fondness in his eyes that Yuuri met with surprise in his own.

“Viktor…” The words flowed out of Yuuri’s mouth before he could stop them, and the sound of them made Viktor’s smile somehow even sweeter.

“Just do your best, Yuuri. Speak from your heart and the audience will fall in love.”

Yuuri nodded and took a sip from his water bottle before handing it off to Viktor and walking beyond the curtain to the stage.

It was a beautiful sunny day outside, the sun forcing Yuuri to squint as he walked to center stage. The audience erupted in applause as he took the microphone from a volunteer with a gracious smile and nod. He smiled warmly towards the audience, giving a wave and scanning the crowd. His family could be seen a couple rows in, and he heard Minako scream his name and give him a thumbs up that made him feel relieved. He brought the microphone to his face as the applause began to die down.

“It’s good to see we’re all in good spirits here at the New Jersey state fair.” The audience exploded after that and Yuuri grinned. This event was always a more lighthearted one, and this audience was excited, making an incredible amount of noise despite the small crowd size. It probably helped that Yuuri had become a familiar face at the state fair. He could see the glimmer of recognition in some of the faces and the way that they beamed up at him, waiting to hear what he’ll say next.

“I’ve been here a number of years, and always, the welcome is so warm.” Yuuri smiled, his nerves gradually fading away. “But this year, is a little different than most. It isn’t a normal election year, but there will be an election for the newly vacant seat in the Senate, and I hope, that with your help, I’ll be the one to fill it.” Yuuri could imagine Viktor’s face at the mention of his newly empty seat… he was probably smiling, the kind of smile that gave it all away that he knew exactly what he was doing. He must have known that his announcement would cause disappointment (not to mention it was untimely), but he threw that all away because he must have seen something in Yuuri. Yuuri. A total stranger at the time that Viktor showed up. The audience applauded.

Yuuri swallowed, continuing with his speech. “I want so desperately to see this state be the best that it can be. And I think that we can get there.” He straightened, trying his best to look confident. “I promise that if you elect me to be your Senator I’ll fight for you. If you tell me that you don’t like the President’s ideas, or if a bill comes along that will do injustice to the citizens of this state, I promise that I will fight till my last breath to make sure that such a bill wouldn’t pass. Because you, the people of this wonderful state are my priority, whether I get to the Senate or not.” The words were swimming around in Yuuri’s mind. He only had a couple of minutes left on stage before another speaker would come out, leaving almost no room for any in-depth policy, but he moved forward, trying to fit in what he could.

“If elected, I’ll write up policy that addresses the things that matter to you, and, as I did when I was Mayor of my own city, I’ll make sure that it’s to your benefit. It’s small steps like that that will make us a better state, and I hope, come November, that you’ll have the same faith in me that I will always have in you. Thank you.” Yuuri put down the microphone and bowed as the audience cheered. They looked pretty satisfied with what he said, which was a relief, being that he had to be slightly vague. He smiled and waved before sneaking back behind the curtain to see Viktor there clapping too.

“Not bad.” He was smiling softly and Yuuri grinned, walking closer to him.

“You think so?”

Viktor nodded. “Of course, it could use more work to make it all your own, but you spoke truly, I could tell. And they loved you.”

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, and Viktor’s gaze never left him, even when Yuuri looked away. “So what’s next?”

Viktor held out his wrist to take a look at his watch. “Well. The press conference isn’t for another hour, so I guess this time is all ours.” His face lit up suddenly and Yuuri’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to ask Viktor what he was thinking, but just as quickly the other man grabbed his hand and dragged them towards the rest of the fairgrounds.

“Viktor, what are you–” Yuuri started and Viktor stopped, the two of them standing near the game booths.

“Since we have the time I was thinking that we could play some skee ball!” Viktor was making his heart shaped grin again and Yuuri sighed, his hand still in Viktor’s until he jerked it back suddenly. People were looking at them, probably recognizing Viktor, and the last thing Yuuri wanted was for anyone to get the wrong idea. It didn’t matter how nice Viktor’s hand felt in his own.

“Aren’t there more productive things we should be doing?”

Viktor laughed it off. “At every booth in this fair is a potential voter. The more you interact, even if it’s by having fun, the better impression they’ll get of you.” He flashed a grin. “But I guess you’re just too scared to lose to me at skee ball, oh well!”

Viktor started to walk away, teasingly, before Yuuri grabbed his sleeve. “You’re on.”

Viktor stopped, blinking at Yuuri before his face broke out into a smile. “Now that’s what I love to hear.” He took Yuuri’s hand again, and Yuuri bit back his slight protest as Viktor dragged him to a booth.

A middle aged woman with blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail greeted them with a smile. “Well hi guys! Are you interested in playing a game?”

“Yes indeed we are!” Viktor stepped forward and put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “But first, this charming young man is running for a seat in the Senate and wanted to say hello!”

Yuuri snuck a quick glance to Viktor before extending his hand to the woman. “Yuuri Katsuki. It’s a pleasure. What’s your name?”

The woman took his hand. “Jodie.”

“What’s the most important thing to you, Jodie?” Yuuri let go of her hand and tacked on a smile.

“Well, probably my children.”

Yuuri nodded. “Are they in school?”

She nodded enthusiastically with a smile. “My oldest, Miley, just started college, and my son John is in high school right now.” She spoke with her hands, her face lighting up as she spoke about them.

“I can tell how much you love them.” Jodie’s face grew slightly red and Yuuri laughed. “It’s all one could wish from a mother, really.”

She smiled. “I do try!”

Yuuri returned the smile. “It looks like it pays off. And honestly, our education system in this state could still use some work. As I’m sure you know, college is not cheap, but I want to work to change that. Your daughter is getting the education she needs to succeed in the future, and there’s no reason for that to have to cause you any sort of financial burden. It’s stuff like that that I want to change if I get to the Senate.”

Her eyes widened slightly and she laughed a little before reaching out to pat him on the shoulder. “Well, Mr. Katsuki, come November, you may just have my vote.”

Yuuri smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Jodie reached behind her, grabbing two baskets of balls. “Three games for two people comes to six dollars.” Yuuri nodded and handed her the cash as she pushed forward the baskets with a grin. “Let’s see if you’re as good of a shot in skee ball as you are a politician.”

Yuuri laughed, turning back to see Viktor, who was looking at him with a glimmer in his eyes before he moved to grab his basket. “We’ll see,” Viktor sang the words, and Yuuri let out another laugh before grabbing his basket and moving to the machine next to Viktor.

Viktor was holding one of the wooden balls, squinting at the value holes in concentration.

“Don’t mess up,” Yuuri said with a smirk, grabbing a ball of his own and effortlessly rolling it to the 40-point hole.

Viktor scoffed and brushed his hair out of his face before rolling it into the 10-point level. Yuuri raised his eyebrows, trying to suppress his laughter.

“I’m just warming up,” Viktor assured him, grabbing another ball. This time he missed the value holes altogether and it disappeared in the 0-point area. He frowned.

Yuuri shrugged, his smile impossible to hide, and he nonchalantly rolled straight into the 50-point hole.

Viktor crossed his arms, and shook his head, a smile of his own breaking across his lips. “Now you’re just showing off.”

Yuuri rolled another one into the 50, flat out smirking at Viktor. “Am I?”

Viktor must have taken that as a challenge and purposefully grabbed another ball, holding it in his hand and really concentrating on the holes in front of him. Something in the angle and velocity was way off though, and the ball jumped over the edge of Viktor’s machine, only to land in the 30-point hole of Yuuri’s. “Yay!” Viktor leaped in the air and Yuuri shook his head. He could see Jodie giggling at that in front of them.

Yuuri frowned, the corners of his mouth still trying their hardest to perk up. “That’s not how it works, Viktor.”

“Come on, Yuuri! I’m getting creative!”

Yuuri kept his voice in a deadpan, his face betraying him as he couldn’t help but break into a smile. “Let’s see if you can manage that on your own machine, though.”

Viktor nodded, determined, and rolled his ball right down the middle. He was probably aiming for the 50, but the roll was too fast and the ball went soaring above the top of the machine and knocked down a puppy plushie that was sitting on the wall.

Yuuri burst out laughing at that, he couldn’t help it. The look on Viktor’s face as it all happened, the look of confusion, was too much.

Viktor looked at him, giving a laugh of his own. “What? It looks to me like I got the prize.” He said the last part with a smile that made Yuuri shake his head.

Jodie was smiling sweetly at them, the fallen plushie in her hand. She held it out to Yuuri. “It’s been awhile since I saw a game that entertaining. You boys have a good day, okay?”

Yuuri nodded with a smile and took the plushie. It was a brown poodle, and almost looked like Viktor’s own dog, Makkachin. “Thank you so much. I hope to see you at the polls.”

Yuuri and Viktor walked off together, Viktor staying close to Yuuri’s side, his eyes never leaving Yuuri. Yuuri was rubbing his finger over the stuffed animal’s ear, smiling softly.

“It looks like Makkachin, I think.”

Viktor’s eyebrows went up and he looked down at the plushie. “You think so?”

Yuuri nodded. “It’s not as cute, though.”

Viktor laughed and threw an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “I’m afraid Makka is on a level of his own.”

Yuuri laughed at that and leaned into Viktor’s touch, albeit hesitatingly. Viktor brought him a little closer and Yuuri sighed.

“Now! Onto that press conference, shall we?”

 

Mila leaned back in the foldable lawn chair and snuck a glance at Yuri, who looked miserable next to her. Two out of the three candidates had already come out and answered questions, leaving only Yuuri Katsuki to be heard from.

Leo de la Iglesia was a pretty straight forward guy. His speech earlier was nothing to bat an eyelash at, but he carried himself well. Chances are he’ll be giving this campaign all he had in him, nonetheless.

Christophe Giacometti on the other hand tried his usual method of using his charms in wooing the audience, and quite frankly it worked. Even during his press conference that ended only a little bit ago Mila could see the blushes across the reporters faces.

But still, nonetheless, Yuuri Katsuki stood out. He still acted like any other politician in his manner of speaking, but you could see something more wholesome in his being. He wasn’t running for power or wealth, but was genuinely motivated to help people. It was honestly kind of refreshing in Mila’s opinion. Yuri had been there with her, covering the elections of years past, and she was sure that he could see the start of a real difference in Yuuri too. He was more confident on that stage than in years previous. Maybe it was the new campaign manager. She smiled to herself and looked to Yuri.

“Your boy did well today.”

Yuri frowned at the choice of words. “He is _not_ my boy.” He grumbled something incoherent under his breath. “And yeah I guess he did pretty alright.”

Mila smiled. That was about as complementary as Yuri would ever get.

They settled into a silence as the other reporters chattered to themselves, that noise dissipating when Yuuri walked out to the mic, his face slightly flushed.

“Hello,” he said with a hint of nervousness. “Thanks for coming out. So, does anyone have any questions?”

A reporter in front of them stood up and Yuuri nodded for him to ask his question. “Mr. Katsuki, what are you planning to do in this election cycle that will prevent the mistakes made in previous elections?”

“Well, I’m going into this campaign with a fresh mindset and with a new campaign manager as well. I’ve fallen in the past but this time I’m planning on trying even harder to make it there.” He paused. “Uh, thank you.” The reporter sat down.

Mila felt the chair beside her rustle, and looked up to see Yuri, standing up with his recorder held out in front of him. She glanced at Yuuri who looked almost scared at first before he collected himself.

“What exactly are you hoping to achieve with all of _this_?” Yuri’s voice was bitter as ever, even if he may have had good intentions.

“This…” Yuuri trailed off, obviously a little intimidated by Yuri’s tone. He shook off the fear though and tried to channel some confidence. “All I want is to carry these ideas I’ve had inside me for years and to make it to a place where I can use them to help others.” His face grew soft. “It’s simple really.”

Yuri didn’t change expressions, but sat down after that. “Thank you.”

Mila chuckled a little bit at that to herself before standing up. “Mr. Katsuki, what effect do you think that Viktor Nikiforov has had on your performance thus far, and what effect can you expect in the future?”

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide for a second and his cheeks flushed. “Well, admittedly it’s only been a couple of weeks since he first showed up with the interest of being my campaign manager, but it’s been years that I’ve looked up to him as a politician. Something about him being here now, about knowing that he chose me for whatever reason,” Yuuri stumbled over the words as if he could barely believe he was saying them himself. “It’s given me the confidence that I’ve been lacking for years. And even more than that, I think he’s given me love.”

The room fell beyond silent at that and Mila herself could barely breathe from the surprise.

“Whatever kind of love that is, I’m not sure… but it’s the kind of love I’ve been fighting for my whole political career and that I’ll continue fighting for with this campaign. Because a vote for me is a vote for love, and I’ll keep going until I win this seat in the Senate and earn the chance to make this state a better place.” He took a breath, his surprise at his own words evident on his face.

Mila smiled. “Thank you so much.”

There were no other questions after that, and Yuuri left the stage with a small, flustered bow as the reporters started to jostle together their belongings.

“Can you believe that?” Yuri said, shaking his head.

Mila hummed, throwing her purse over her shoulder. “I thought it was a rather nice confession. Besides, I like the change in attitude.” She smiled. “Viktor brought out a new side of him. I wonder if he’s done the same for Viktor.”

Yuri faked a gag. “Don’t be so sentimental.”

“Oh Yuri!” Mila threw a playful arm around his shoulders which he promptly tried to push his way away from. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

They walked away towards their car with Yuri arguing that Mila wasn’t that much older than him either. She smiled. It sure would be interesting to see where Katsuki ends up.

 

Viktor was chatting away with Minako as they walked towards the car, retelling some old campaign stories. The two of them had bonded pretty quickly, even over just the couple of minutes they had been walking. Yuuri couldn’t find himself following the conversation though; his mind was still set on what he said at the press conference earlier. His heart hadn’t stopped beating at a lightning rate since it all happened, and what was crazy was that he meant it all, every one of those words. He had found himself loving these past couple weeks. He loved seeing Viktor as someone different from the man on the screen. He loved seeing him smile and just be himself, leaving that professional persona for just long enough for Yuuri to see something more. Viktor had meant something to him before, but now that feeling was starting to evolve into something different, if the butterflies in his stomach had anything to say about it.

After he went backstage to Viktor when the press conference was finished, his heart was racing and he was so nervous to even look up at Viktor, but the other man left him no choice when he stepped forward to wrap his arms tightly around Yuuri, one of his hands resting on the back of Yuuri’s head, fondly petting his hair.

“A vote for me is a vote for love, huh?” He could feel Viktor chuckle softly against him. “I think it’s perfect.” The words were almost like a whisper between them, and sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine.

And now, as they were walking, Viktor would keep looking to Yuuri, the look in his eyes was affectionate and it just about made Yuuri’s heart stop every time.

They made it to the car and Minako slipped into the driver’s side while Viktor opened one of the back doors for Yuuri, giving a slight curtsy that made Yuuri roll his eyes.

Yuuri got in the car and Viktor followed before Mari slipped in beside them. Minako started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

Viktor leaned in towards Yuuri, his eyelashes fluttering. “I’m sure you’re tired.”

Yuuri nodded, stifling a yawn that made Viktor smile a bit. Viktor stretched his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and eased Yuuri’s head onto his shoulder, running his hand softly over Yuuri’s hair.

“Go to sleep, my Yuuri.” Yuuri’s breath hitched for a moment before he let it all go. He forgot about his beating heart, or his nerves, and just focused on Viktor’s hand, running through his hair as he drifted slowly to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor was there to meet him when he walked into the kitchen the next morning, grinning as he grabbed the cup of coffee from the kitchen counter and handed it to Yuuri.

“We should go for a drive today.”

Yuuri took a sip of the coffee. It was good, and the taste of vanilla creamer was sweet on his tongue. “A drive?”

Viktor nodded. “I thought it would be nice if we visited some nearby towns and businesses. Try and do a little outreach before our next event.”

“What’s the next event?”

“Well, things this cycle are pretty compacted because of the late start of the campaigns, so in a week you’ll be having your first televised debate.” Viktor seemed almost giddy from the thought of it, but Yuuri felt a slight dread. When he ran for the House he did televised debates too. There were even more people running for those positions, and getting a word in felt practically impossible. And as usual, his nerves caught up to him every time, almost guaranteeing his failure.

“Televised–” Yuuri started before his words fell off.

“We’ll work on your technique of course, I’ve seen your debates before and they were pretty hard to watch.” Viktor smiled smugly, waving his coffee cup as he spoke.

“I’m not _that_ awful of a debater, you should have seen your first couple debates,” Yuuri said before he could even think about it. Viktor looked taken aback. “Oh my God, that came off so rudely I’m so sorry–”

Viktor flat out _giggled_ at that and set down his coffee cup. “Great practice! But we’ll keep working on it.”

“I wasn’t…” Yuuri started, but Viktor had already disappeared to get ready, and Yuuri figured he should probably do the same.

He settled on wearing a dark blue sweater and dark jeans—something that looked nice but wasn’t too formal. After all, he would be meeting voters on their own turf. He walked into the living room, where Viktor was lounging on the sofa, legs crossed, staring at the passageway as Yuuri walked towards him.

He stood up, getting closer to Yuuri. “You look amazing,” Yuuri’s breath hitched. He wanted to tell Viktor the same thing. He was dressed in slacks, a white shirt, and a brown blazer that brought out his blue eyes even more, if that was even possible. “Shall we go?”

They headed out to Viktor’s car and set off from there. Yuuri didn’t ask Viktor where their first stop was going to be, but from the direction they were driving, it was going to be somewhere in southern New Jersey.

The radio was playing softly as they drove, the station focused on a bunch of 1980s pop tunes Yuuri didn’t know very well. There was a rustle of static and the announcer mentioned the next song, the name of which caused Viktor to flat out squeak as he rushed to adjust the volume.

Yuuri looked at him, confused, as the song started to play. He was familiar with the song, despite not knowing who the artist was, but it didn’t even matter because he couldn’t look away from Viktor. His eyes were on the road, but he was belting the lyrics as if it were his lifeline.

“If you’re lost you can look and you will find me… Time after time.” He sang slightly off key, but it was clear he didn’t even care one bit about that. He just kept going.

He must have sensed Yuuri’s eyes on him and looked towards Yuuri after the chorus. “What?”

Yuuri shook his head, chuckling. Viktor was so different when you took him out of a political context. Viktor was absolutely ridiculous, channeling youth in a way that seemed impractical for his age, but there was something about it that just worked for him. This here, in this car, this was Viktor.

“What is it?” Viktor tried to keep his eyes on the road, but his gaze kept gravitating towards Yuuri. “Why are you smiling?” A smile was on his own face as he asked, and Yuuri just shook his head again.

“Oh Yuuri.” Viktor said simply, keeping his eyes on the road as the song played.

Yuuri swallowed, trying to suppress his smile. He was itching to sing along with the song. To do something to bring that grin back on Viktor’s face.

He gave way to temptation and tried his best to remember the lyrics. “After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray, watching through windows you’re wondering if I’m okay…”

Viktor practically whipped around in his seat, his eyes wide. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri smiled, a blush creeping to his cheeks, and kept singing. “Secrets stolen from deep inside, the drum beats out of time.”

Viktor had his eyes on him the whole time, temporarily forgetting the road. He quickly moved his gaze forward, but as the chorus came along, he sang along with Yuuri.

“If you’re lost you can look and you will find me, time after time.” The grins on their faces were impossible to hide, and Yuuri tried not to laugh as they sang. He felt so warm with Viktor like this. Every action felt natural between them; the smiles were never the forced ones any politician has to master, but instead they radiated happiness. And maybe that was what all of this was with Viktor: happiness. Yuuri smiled to himself. Viktor was pulling off to an exit as the song began to near its end, and he pulled into the parking lot of a diner.

_Time after time…_

Viktor put the car in park and unbuckled, flashing a smile to Yuuri which Yuuri mirrored. “First stop!” He said, but didn’t make any moves to get out of the car. He just held onto Yuuri’s gaze as if this was all he ever wanted. He turned in his seat towards Yuuri, gradually leaning closer.

Yuuri could feel the beat of his heart racing in his chest as Viktor kept getting closer. He could barely even manage the lyrics to the song they were still singing.

“Time after time,” Viktor sang the last line like a whisper, his face so close to Yuuri’s. His hand was on the gear stick, almost inching its way over to rest on Yuuri’s knee. Yuuri couldn’t breathe as Viktor’s eyes scanned his face before flashing down to Yuuri’s lips.

“Viktor.” Viktor straightened and blinked, pulling away slightly. “We should probably go inside.”

Viktor paused for a second and then nodded, running a hand through his hair and grabbing his keys.

They both exited the car and Yuuri gave Viktor a smile as he opened the front door for him. Viktor smiled back, giving a over exaggerated bow of thanks.

It was absolutely crazy, but Yuuri was almost positive that Viktor did in fact almost kiss him just five minutes ago. His heart skipped a beat at the thought as he approached the hostess.

“Hi—table for two please?”

The hostess smiled and grabbed two menus, seating them in the back of the restaurant.

Yuuri played with the corner of the menu nervously, not really even focusing enough to read it. What was he supposed to say to Viktor after that happened? He couldn’t exactly ask about it, especially not now. The question felt like another can of worms to open. Another possibility that he’ll mess something up along the way.

“The shrimp scampi here is fantastic.” Viktor didn’t even open his menu, he just sat with his hands folded as he smiled up at Yuuri.

“Have you been here before?”

Viktor nodded. “A number of times over the years. The manager helped me out, especially in my first campaign.”

Yuuri hummed. He remembered seeing Viktor’s first campaign documented on all the local new channels. Everything he saw depicted a man who was caring and fearless. It didn’t matter that it was his first time—people thought Viktor was a natural. That he had found the one thing he was born to do. It was endearing, and, the more Yuuri thought about it, was probably why so many people fell in love with him right away.

“You know,” Viktor started, smiling down at his hands. “I was absolutely terrified that first time around.”

“Really?”

Viktor nodded, looking up to meet Yuuri’s surprised eyes. “I didn’t know what I was doing. And the fear of failure wouldn’t let me be,” He sighed. “Nothing in this game is ever guaranteed, and that’s the scariest part. I think you feel the same way.”

Yuuri nodded. He had found that out the hard way, but something about the way those words came out of Viktor’s mouth felt like another layer he was revealing to Yuuri. He reached a hand out to hold Viktor’s own, the action earning a surprised look from Viktor. Yuuri smiled up at him. “Yeah.”

Viktor smiled, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri let go when the waitress took their order and Viktor began to lay down the game plan for the day.

“I have a list of a few businesses that we can visit today, to try and get out your name, and also help support them financially.” Viktor reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a handwritten list. “So we’ve got this place, Kennedy’s Collectables, which is an antique shop, and then Damn Good Coffee.”

Yuuri looked up with a questioning look at that last one and Viktor laughed. “It’s a Twin Peaks reference, but not inaccurate.”

“So only three places?” Yuuri took a sip of water and Viktor nodded.

“Just for today. We’ll be hitting a lot more over the next weeks. I want to see you at the top of your game at every one too.”

Yuuri nodded sharply in a way that made Viktor chuckle as their food came, and the manager of the restaurant came with it.

Viktor tore his eyes away from Yuuri, his face lighting up at the sight of the manager. “Jessie! How have you been?”

Jessie shrugged. “Oh, you know, I’m making it through.” He was a man in his mid-forties, and spoke with a thick Greek accent.

“If anything is troubling you, you know you can contact me so I can help you out. You helped me out more than anyone else.” Viktor was sincere in his words and Jessie gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Of course. I’m sorry to hear about your retirement, but if there’s anything I can do, just let me know.”

Viktor nodded. “Thank you, Jessie. And I feel like my retirement is well spent for what it’s worth.” He flashed a smile at Yuuri. “And this here is Yuuri Katsuki. I’m managing his Senatorial campaign.”

Yuuri reached out a hand and Jessie shook it enthusiastically. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well.”

Jessie laughed. “You sound half as nervous as Vitya here did when I first met him. You should have seen him the first time around. He came into here looking like a stray animal.”

Viktor hid his face in his hands. “Oh, _God_ , Jessie, this is so embarrassing!”

Jessie patted him on the shoulder. “You made out alright, though.”

Viktor nodded. “Thanks to you.”

Jessie turned to shake Yuuri’s hand again, the grip firm. “It’s been a delight, Mr. Katsuki. I’ve got to get back to work, but I’ll be rooting for you at the polls.”

“Thank you so much,” Yuuri answered, and then Jessie was gone. Yuuri smiled up at Viktor. “He’s really nice.”

Viktor smiled softly, twirling his pasta around his fork. “Yeah, he’s the best.”

After they finished things there, they headed out to see the rest of the town, basking in the wonderful weather. The rest of the visits were a lot like the first, with Anne, the owner of the antique store, whisking Viktor into a hug before Viktor introduced her to Yuuri. She spoke at a million miles per hour as she walked Viktor and Yuuri through the store, telling them about how garage sales as a kid inspired her to open a store of her own. As she guided them through the store, Yuuri’s eyes caught sight of a pair of golden rings in a wooden case. He picked it up and told Anne he was going to buy them, earning a surprised look from Viktor. Something about them had seemed perfect, and he didn’t even pause to question that. He wanted something to give to Viktor to thank him, and as they left the store he could feel the weight of them in his pocket, bouncing with his every step.

The day was nearing its end as they exited the coffee shop. The owners, Sandra and Cass, were incredibly kind, and the coffee was truly “damn good.” Viktor seemed to have a lot of fond memories about them too, recounting a time when he had first gone in to greet them and had ran straight into someone carrying a hot coffee. He laughed brightly as he mentioned how Cass couldn’t stop laughing at that, seeing his stunned face and hair that was dripping with coffee. Yuuri smiled as he listened, enjoying the picture of a younger Viktor he was getting from each of Viktor’s stories.

It was when they were in the car on their way home when Yuuri asked a question that had been on his mind for awhile. “Viktor, why did you want to be my campaign manager?”

Viktor looked at him quickly, trying to keep his eyes focused on the road as a smile graced his lips. “You want to know?”

Yuuri hummed. “I’ve been curious about it.”

“Ah.” Viktor rubbed his hand on the steering wheel for a second before continuing. “I used to see you on TV all the time. I would catch things in between Senate sessions almost by chance, and I don’t know...” He trailed off. “I saw these moments where I saw you try out my campaign methods before leaving them behind and trying something new.” Yuuri hid his face slightly but Viktor gave a lighthearted laugh. “I was amazed that anyone would do something like that. And I guess,” He paused, watching the road with a soft smile. “I fell in love with the way you did politics. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. And it was selfish, but I didn’t want you to retire, so I--”

  
“You came here because you saw _me_?” Yuuri interrupted, his heart beating faster with Viktor’s every word.

“I didn’t want to see you go like that,” Viktor smiled to himself. “But I’m glad I came.”

“I’m happy too.” Yuuri smiled and rested his head against the window, seeing in the reflection Viktor turn his head to look at Yuuri. They didn’t say any other words, and Yuuri closed his eyes, drifting asleep for the rest of the long ride home.

He woke up only briefly, feeling arms carrying him. The sleep was clouding his mind but he burrowed his face in the person’s chest.

“Viktor?” He asked sleepily, mostly recognizing him by the scent of sweet cologne.

“Shhh.” Viktor set him down in his bed, pulling the covers over him and kissing his ear softly. “Dobroy nochi, sahkarok.” He spoke in Russian before disappearing, and Yuuri fell asleep, the night fading away.

 

Yuuri and Viktor were sitting together in perfect silence, focusing on writing up a game plan for the debate that was coming up tomorrow.

Viktor’s political experience gave them an advantage on reading the other opponents. He talked about Leo’s and Chris’ traditional debate style and the points in Yuuri’s platform that they would likely attack him. He also told Yuuri stories from his college days (when he had gone to school with Chris), of times he and Chris would fool around and go skinny dipping in the university pool after hours. He reminisced those days with a warm smile on his face.

Yuuri had written a list of talking points that he was looking over. The only thing left was to follow Viktor’s idea of having a mock debate between the two of them.

Yuuri jumped in his place when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He looked at the caller ID, seeing that Phichit was calling him, and then got up from the couch. Viktor looked at him questioningly. Yuuri pointed to the cell phone. “Phichit’s calling. I should take this.”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri answered the call, heading back to his bedroom.

“Hey Phichit, what’s up?” He closed the door and laid down on his bed.

“Oh, my god, Yuuri, so much! You should have seen the speech that Seung Gil made before we adjourned today. It was legendary. Like, absolutely choice.”

Yuuri tried not to laugh. “Did you let him know that you liked it?”

“Oh Yuuri, he’s super cute, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve got to approach this one with sophistication. I’ve got to pull out my A+ flirting game!”

“Your A+? I don’t think he’ll stand a chance after that.”

“Damn skippy!” There was a slight rustling on the other end. “Speaking of… how are things going with Viktor?”

Yuuri swallowed. To attempt to summarize everything that had happened since he last called Phichit would be almost impossible. “It’s been certainly something. I don’t think Viktor knows what he’s doing sometimes… like as a campaign manager.” He smiled. “But he’s been helping me do my best nonetheless. He’s not what you’d expect.”

Phichit hummed on the other end of the line. “Have you ever considered that you’re absolutely smitten for Viktor Nikiforov?”

“What?” Yuuri choked. Of _course_ it had crossed his mind. Sure, he had loved Viktor for years, but that was in the form of looking up to him, that mask of idolization standing in the way. But these past weeks have been bringing something new to the table. It was no longer about Viktor Nikiforov the politician, but instead about Viktor, who was currently in his living room. Viktor who loved Cyndi Lauper songs. Viktor who couldn’t play skee ball to save his life. Viktor who could laugh and just like that, light up Yuuri’s whole world.

Yuuri sighed. “Okay. Let’s say that I theoretically have feelings for him. How do I ever really know that I wouldn’t ruin things?”

“Yuuri. Do you think he likes you too?”

“I don’t know for sure. I mean, sometimes I think he just might and I mean he did almost kiss me this one time–”

“He _what_?”

“I, uh...” Yuuri trailed off. “But that’s just Viktor, you know? He flirts and he charms and that’s just part of who he is.”

“Yuuri, I have an idea. Hang up and FaceTime me.”

“Phichit, wait–” Yuuri started, but Phichit already hung up and was calling him via FaceTime. Yuuri sighed and answered, his phone displaying his friend’s smiling face. He was still in his suit from work. “Phichit,” Yuuri stated simply.

“Okay.” Phichit’s smile grew wider. “Where’s Viktor at?”

Yuuri furrowed his brow. “He’s in the living room but— “

“Trust me on this. We can just make it seem like I just want to say hi to him. If I can’t be there myself to see what’s up, then this is the next best thing.”

“So you want to say hi? _Just_ hello?”

Phichit laughed. “That’s the official story. But that doesn’t mean I can’t look out for other things.” He waggled his eyebrows and Yuuri surrendered, getting out of bed.

“Don’t do anything embarrassing please.”

“I’ll behave,” Phichit promised.

Yuuri exited his bedroom and started towards the living room. Viktor smiled when he saw him and Yuuri blushed, too aware of Phichit’s face watching him on his phone.

“Phichit wanted to say hi before we got back to work.”

Viktor nodded and patted the spot on the couch next to him. Yuuri sat down and lifted up his phone.

“Hey Viktor! How’s the campaign going?” Phichit waved happily and Viktor returned the gesture.

“Our Yuuri is doing great. Our first debate will be on television tomorrow too. I hope you’ll be watching!”

“I absolutely will! Yuuri, you’ll do amazing!” Phichit said and Yuuri flushed, feeling Viktor’s eyes on him.

Phichit was smiling smugly and then looked somewhere away from his phone. “Oh, hey, it’s Guang Hong! I’ll leave you guys to work—Good luck tomorrow, Yuuri!”

Viktor took his eyes off Yuuri and joined him in waving goodbye. “Bye Phichit!”

Yuuri locked his phone, turning to Viktor.

“Is he enjoying the House?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah. It’s honestly a really good fit for him.”

“Come next year you guys will be able to see a lot more of each other.”

Yuuri let out a humorless laugh. “ _If_ I win.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s words made Yuuri meet his gaze, the piercing eyes that were looking at Yuuri so convincingly, and were full of something softer too…

“If I did win, would you—” _come with me._ Yuuri stopped the words as they were coming out of his mouth. The last half was left unspoken, but Viktor looked at him with surprise written all over his face.

His phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down to see a series of texts from Phichit.

_11:09pm—Yuuri. Have you SEEN the way he looks at you?_

_11:09pm—It’s like you actually hung the moon and the stars in his sky_

_11:10pm—like no joke_

Yuuri’s face got hot and he looked at Viktor again. The surprise was still slightly there and Viktor’s mouth was open as if he wanted to say something.

“We should probably practice one last time for that debate, huh?” Yuuri wanted to beat himself up slightly for changing the subject, but Viktor nodded and scooted a little closer, causing their knees to touch.

“Okay—but I won’t go easy on you Yuuri,” He spoke with a smile.

“Good.” Yuuri returned the smile. He started things off. “We should not allow casinos to continue to be built on Native American lands. While the payoff may seem worth it, it’s an action that infringes upon these people's own right to property without government interference.”

“Times have changed.” Viktor was trying his best to impersonate Chris, failing so miserably it sent Yuuri into a fit of laughter. He rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder, and Viktor joined in with a laugh of his own. “We have to be _practical_ , Yuuri,” He couldn’t keep a straight face and Yuuri laughed even harder, wiping tears from his eyes. “The revenue is endlessly beneficial.”

Yuuri tried to compose himself for the response. “It benefits the companies, true, but it leads to problems of addiction among our citizens, and an injustice towards Native Americans. As Senators, we’re not elected by the corporations or casinos. We’re elected by the people.”

Viktor put a hand on Yuuri’s knee. “I loved that last part.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be debating me?” Yuuri looked up at him from his spot on Viktor’s shoulder with a smirk.

“I’m not worried about you, Yuuri,” Viktor rubbed slow circles on Yuuri’s knee with his thumb. He turned his head down to look at Yuuri, their faces so close. “You’ll blow them all away.”

It was like someone stole all the air from Yuuri’s lungs. He thought about Phichit’s texts and just kept focused on Viktor’s eyes. There was that same once unreadable look in them, but everything felt so much clearer now. Viktor was looking down at him with pure love that lit up his whole face. Yuuri couldn’t believe he didn’t see it before, but here Viktor was, so, so close and feeling the same as Yuuri, but not saying the words. Yuuri felt a jolt of courage and put one hand on Viktor’s chest, his heart beating as he searched Viktor’s eyes, looking for some sort of consensus.

Viktor swallowed and licked his lips, the action causing Yuuri to do the same.

His phone vibrated, the buzz piercing through the moment. He moved slightly away from Viktor, probably failing to hide his disappointment at the interruption. It was Minako calling. He answered, getting up from the couch.

“Hey Minako.” He looked back at Viktor who looked slightly rustled. Yuuri smiled apologetically.

“Yuuri! Hey so what are the details for the debate?”

“Oh um–” Yuuri walked to the note on the fridge with the event info. “7pm at Wilson High School in Morristown.”

“Awesome! You’re going to knock their socks off. How’s the prep going?”

Yuuri swallowed. “It’s good. Viktor has a lot of faith that I’ll do well.”

“Of course he does, Yuuri/” She sounded like she was going to say something else but she settled for a different route. “Anyway, you’ll do great. Good luck!” They both hung up and Yuuri turned to Viktor, trying to figure out what to say.

Viktor spoke first. “You should rest. It’s getting late and tomorrow’s a big day, Yuuri,” He got up and joined Yuuri where he was standing. He brushed a strand of Yuuri’s hair away from his forehead and leaned forward to kiss him there. “Sweet dreams.”

Yuuri looked up at him and Viktor was just smiling and giving Yuuri that same affectionate look. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile too. “Goodnight, Viktor.”

 

Yuri sulked into Mila’s office as she was sitting on the couch with Sara, the two of them leaning against each other and laughing.

“Wow Yuri, aren’t you chipper?” Mila said sarcastically as Sara rolled her eyes.

Yuri scoffed. “When will you be ready to go?”

Mila got up, standing with her hand on her hip. “What’s got you in such a rush? We still have two hours until it starts.”

“It’s an exciting occasion.” Sara offered up from her place on the couch.

Mila turned to her with a smile and looked back at Yuri. “Definitely exciting when your favorite politician is up on stage!” She struck a pose, dramatically pretending to faint.

“I’m waiting in the car,” Yuri said flatly and walked off. Mila blinked before turning to Sara and letting out a sigh.

“Calling Yuuri his ‘favorite politician’ might have gone over the line.”

“You think?”

Sara nodded and Mila walked over to her before brushing a strand of hair away from her face and giving her a quick kiss.

“I’ll let you know how it goes. Good luck on that draft, babe.” Mila flashed Sara a quick smile before disappearing around the corner.

 

Viktor was looking at him intensely, not letting him move away from his gaze. He had his hand over his mouth and he was trying to put his finger on something. He must have figured out what it was as he gave a final pat to the sides of Yuuri’s slicked back hair and tightened the knot of his tie. “Perfect!”

Viktor had ended up letting Yuuri borrow one of his ties for this event, claiming that Yuuri’s was way too hideous to be seen on television. The new tie did look nice, but Yuuri didn’t see why it was necessary. He kept quiet about it though, accepting that one bit of Viktor’s advice.

They were backstage along with Leo, Chris, and their campaign managers. Any moment now the announcement would be made and they would be called to the stage to start. Yuuri looked at the screen that was hung backstage and then to Viktor, his gaze intense.

“Viktor… promise you won’t take your eyes off me.”

There was a glimmer of surprise on Viktor’s face as Yuuri put a hand on Viktor’s arm. The surprise dissipated and he smiled. “I promise.”

“And now, the candidates for tonight’s New Jersey Senatorial debate: Christophe Giacometti!”

There was a round of applause. “Leo de la Ingles!” And then even more. Yuuri gave a quick squeeze to Viktor’s arm before hurrying off to the curtain.

“And lastly, Yuuri Katsuki!” Yuuri could hear Viktor scream with the crowd, wishing him good luck as he walked out on stage, being blinded by the bright lights. As the applause died down the moderator introduced herself and they went around the room, making their statements. Yuuri talked about making things easier for the lower and middle classes. Chris spoke about a middle of the road stance, defending the appeal of privatization. Lastly, Leo spoke mostly of his dedication to job growth, reflecting briefly on his own personal experience growing up. It wasn’t much different than the other events, really, until the actual debating started. It wasn’t hard to get a grasp on the way that the other candidates acted on that stage. Leo was confident in his answers and in his policies, not resorting on attacking anyone. Chris was a little less kind, softly disagreeing with either Yuuri or Leo with almost a purr in his voice.

“Excuse me, but I’m afraid my friend Yuuri is being a bit too much of an idealist with his policies. It’s nice and all but...” he trailed off, ending in a hum.

“I realize that some people are going to think I’m impractical. It’s to be expected. But when you put limits on on the possibilities, you limit the outcomes. And when it comes to how practical it is, why don’t you ask the people? If they think it’s worth it, it might be more possible than you may think,” he finished, the audience erupting into applause, even Leo joined in in clapping. Chris stood with his hand on his hip and Yuuri smiled. The crowd had taken to him pretty fondly over the course of the evening, and Yuuri felt a kind of confidence he hadn’t felt before. From the moment he walked on stage to now, he felt as if there was a fire lit inside him.

Each of the candidates were then instructed to give their final statements. Leo spoke first. “If you vote for me as Senator, I’ll bring a kind of politics only I can bring this election. I’m talking about the moderate views that value a small federal government while still preserving liberal values here at home, along with a focus on job growth across the state.” He earned a fair amount of applause, and then it was Chris’ turn.

“Well, we all have our own issues, and I want to combat the worst of those and fight for the rights that the majority of this state will support. I promise to bring to Washington a sort of practical politics.” He leaned into the microphone. “While keeping it fun of course.” A group of girls in the theater squealed, the moderator herself looking kind of flushed.

Yuuri cleared his throat, a silence settling in the theater after Chris’ answer. “If you vote for me for the Senate this coming November, I promise that I will fight for you like nothing you’ve ever seen. Sure, people may call me idealistic, but I see the possibility of creating a state that is truly open to all, and if it’s open to all, then of course I’ll fight for all. And like I’ve said before, a vote for me is a vote for love, and that—that’s what we need in this world.”

The audience cheered, all three of the candidates bowing and moving to shake each other's hands. Leo gave him a quick and heartfelt wish of good luck, and Chris did the same, the hostility of the debate fading away. Yuuri let the other two go backstage in front of him, turning to give one last wave to the audience before he himself disappeared behind the curtain.

Viktor was near the back, his eyes lighting up when he saw Yuuri. Yuuri felt a burst of happiness in his chest. He just finished a televised debated and he actually did well. And Viktor watched the whole thing. Yuuri ran towards him and Viktor opened his arms holding Yuuri tightly. Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s jacket. He looked up proudly. “Did you see that?”

Viktor smiled, moving his hands to cup Yuuri’s face. Time was slowing and Yuuri found it harder to breathe. All he could feel was Viktor’s warm touch on his face and Viktor’s own matching heartbeat against his own.

“You were amazing Yuuri,” Viktor said almost in a whisper, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s own.

Yuuri found it hard to breathe, the adrenaline rush of the evening still burning in his chest. “I will admit; it did go a little better than expected.” Yuuri backed up slightly, laughing at his own statement. Viktor laughed too, moving his hands away from Yuuri’s face.

“Let’s go home,” Viktor suggested, and they walked off together, through the crowds of reporters and campaign staff, and into the cold evening.

 

The couple of days after the debate consisted of a lot of planning and calls. They had even set the date for Yuuri’s last event at home in Montclair, only a day before election day. Yuuri worked on what he could, but still, the weight of the rings he had bought weeks ago was ever present in his jacket pocket. He didn’t take the box out except for only a few times, looking at the rings for minutes in awe before closing the box and putting it back in his pocket. He hadn’t found the right time, or the right place yet, but with every passing day Yuuri was sure about giving one of the rings to Viktor.

Good luck charms, he had told himself before, but things were changing even more between them, and the warmth in Yuuri’s chest was almost ever present.

It was on a Tuesday, one week from the election, that Yuuri had an idea.

Yuuri knocked on Viktor’s door, the other man answering in record time. “Do you have a little time?”

Viktor stepped forward, closing his door behind him. “Of course. What is it?”

“I want to take you to my favorite park.”

Surprise glinted in Viktor’s eyes and he grabbed his jacket before following Yuuri out, getting in the passenger side of Yuuri’s car. They didn’t say anything on the drive there, and it wasn’t until they both stepped out of the car and started on a path in the park did Viktor break the silence. “It’s so beautiful.”

Yuuri smiled at him brightly, his thoughts weighing on his mind. “I’m glad you think so too.” He was scanning the park, searching for the perfect place, his eyes settling on a bench by a cherry tree.

They sat down, Yuuri turning to face Viktor, but keeping his eyes down, watching his fidgeting hands. He could feel Viktor’s eyes watching him curiously, and didn’t have it in him to meet Viktor’s eyes, at least not yet. He didn’t even know how he was going to start.

“I think you’ve impacted my life more than anyone I’ve ever met,” Yuuri said simply, laughing softly at the words. “I still remember every time I’d watch your speeches with Minako. It was kinda funny.” He looked forward, seeing a woman run past with her dog as the cherry blossoms fell from the sky with grace. “I fell in love right away.”

Viktor didn’t say anything, but he reached a hand out that rested on Yuuri’s knee.

Yuuri smiled and looked down. “And when you showed up, well, you were something new. You weren’t just the politician on my screen anymore.” Yuuri looked up to see Viktor looking at him with wide eyes. Cherry blossoms were stuck in his silver hair, the contrast of the pink with his blue eyes was absolutely beautiful. “You were something else.”

They stared at each other and time seemed to stop, no one dared to make a move.

Yuuri set a hand on the bench, almost touching Viktor. “Can I kiss you?”

Viktor nodded, the motion slow, and Yuuri reached a hand to Viktor’s cheek, gazing into his eyes for just a moment. Viktor’s face was warm for a moment and his eyes were surprised, his eyelashes fluttering. Yuuri smiled, leaning in and pressing his lips to Viktor’s. Viktor kissed him back, softly, bringing a hand to cradle Yuuri’s face. They parted from the embrace briefly, and Yuuri smiled even more, pulling on Viktor’s tie, bringing him in for another kiss. Viktor worked his hand through Yuuri’s hair, and make his way closer to Yuuri, their bodies touching.

They parted, both of them flushed and Yuuri watched Viktor as a beautiful smile spread across his lips. “I’ve loved you for so long, Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor confessed, his words quiet, and Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes. “Ever since I first saw you do the very thing that you love, I think I knew it right away.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri said the word softly. His heart was beating so fast, and hardly anything seemed real, but he still reached a hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out the box with the golden rings inside. He opened the box, checking Viktor’s reaction as he took one of the rings from the box and took Viktor’s hand, letting out a shaky breath and putting the ring on Viktor’s finger.

“When we first met you said you had a proposal to make. And I guess, I have a proposal of my own.” Yuuri closed his eyes, concentrating on his heart beat for a second before opening them to see Viktor, watching him with a held breath of his own. “If I win, I want you to come to Washington with me.”

Viktor watched him for a moment before letting out a breath and smiling. He took the other ring from the box and took Yuuri’s hand in his own, slipping the ring on Yuuri’s finger. “Yuuri Katsuki, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth.” He brought Yuuri’s hand to his mouth and kissed the ring.

Yuuri felt the tears swell into his eyes, but he quickly pulled Viktor in, wrapping his arms tight around him. There was still the possibility that they wouldn’t win this election, but Yuuri put that to the side for a moment, focusing on the way that Viktor smelt like fresh cotton and cologne, and how his arms felt around Yuuri, and how time was standing still here, in his favorite park under a blooming cherry tree making it seem at last like their season had begun.

 

The week was full of phone calls and visits around the state. They drove all over, making last minute campaign stops in the areas that the polls were slightly lagging. They were truly reaching the finish line, as the final predictions were coming in from news sites and, much to Yuuri’s surprise, it seemed like he was at a slight lead in the polls. They did what they could, but the end was coming near all too quickly.

It was already Monday night before the election, the day of the last event. Viktor was doing Yuuri’s hair, combing a gentle hand through it before styling it back. Every so often his hand would brush at Yuuri’s neck, sending a shiver down Yuuri’s spine that make Viktor smile smugly. He leaned in to kiss Yuuri’s neck, earning a little giggle from Yuuri.

“Viktor—It’s probably best if I don’t show up tonight with a hickey, don’t you think?”

Viktor smiled against his neck, giving one last chaste kiss. “You’re so mean, Yuuri.”

“Just practical, that’s all,” Yuuri said, turning around to pull Viktor in for a quick kiss. “We should get going.”

Viktor leaned in to steal another kiss from Yuuri before grabbing his jacket. “Let’s go win an election, shall we?” He gestured toward the hallway and Yuuri went first as they headed out to the car.

The last event was a home event, the crowds overflowing the venue as they drove past, and Yuuri felt a sense of nervousness in his stomach. Viktor guided him out of the car, resting his hand on Yuuri’s hip as they walked inside. Viktor turned to him, smiling.

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri snapped his attention on Viktor, waiting to hear what he had to say.

“Just give them a speech that you’re proud of. That’ll be what earns you their vote.”

“Viktor...” Yuuri trailed off before nodding. “I’ll do my best.”

Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri in tightly. Viktor’s hand softly traced up and down Yuuri’s back before pulling back. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before breaking into smiles. Yuuri leaned forward to kiss Viktor quickly. “I should get going.”

 

Viktor nodded. “Good luck,”

Yuuri headed out beyond the curtain, facing a crowd that leapt to its feet the moment that he came out. Yuuri stopped in his tracks, surprised by the response, before moving to grab the microphone from the middle of the stage.

“Hi guys.”

The audience grew excited again, only stopping when Yuuri gave them a little wave and continued. “I’m so touched that all of you could make it out here for the last event of this campaign, and that you would also welcome me so warmly. Truly, it means the world.” Yuuri paused, looking out into the room. He had recognized so many people, even beyond his family. There were citizens from all over the state that he had grown to know not only from his first years in politics, but there were also newer faces from this past campaign. They were the people who helped him get this far. They, and Viktor, the man currently behind the curtain, who gave him all the confidence he needed to actually make it. Yuuri let out a breath and continued. “A lot of you guys have known me since my first election here in Montclair. I don’t understand why you would have elected me at the time, but you had confidence in me, and I don’t know if I can ever forget that. And of course, this road I’m on has been tough, and God knows I’ve tried more times than most people would. But here, in this last time we have together, I don’t want to pound out campaign stuff or anything like that. I just–” He looked into the crowd and smiled. “I want to thank you all for everything that you’ve given me over the last couple years. And I think that if we’re lucky tomorrow, I’ll finally have my chance to give back. Either way, thank you.” He gave a bow and stepped down into the audience.

People flocked around him, and he took each person’s hand and thanked them. Some would tell him their stories and he would just look them in the eyes and listen and let them know he understood. He was doing what Viktor used to do during his campaigns, but something about it now felt strangely natural. Like he was at peace when going to meet everyone on their level. He greeted every person he had met earlier in the campaign with a hug, and then someone appeared in front of him who was the last person he could have expected.

Yuri Plisetsky, the journalist who had always written so critically about Yuuri and his campaign was right in front of him, pouting slightly. He didn’t say anything at first, but just surged forward, hugging Yuuri tightly. Yuuri stepped back a little at the contact but smiled as Yuri let him go.

“Good luck tomorrow.” He didn’t look at Yuuri as he said the words, and disappeared before Yuuri barely had a chance to thank him. Yuuri was surprised, but he kept greeting the remaining citizens around him, thanking them each sincerely until the last one walked out the door.

Yuuri let out a breath and turned around to see Viktor by the edge of the stage, smiling.

“You’re a natural.”

Yuuri laughed, making his way over to him. “I guess I’ve learned from the best.”

Viktor hummed, putting his hands on Yuuri’s hips. “I think you’ve made it here all on your own.”

Yuuri felt tears come into his eyes and he hugged Viktor tightly. “I love you,” he whispered into Viktor’s chest.

Viktor soothed his hand over Yuuri’s back. “I love you too.”

They stayed there for minutes longer before leaving, turning the final lights of the venue out.

By the time they made their way back home, the rest of the house already asleep. They tiptoed, hand in hand, down the hallway when Yuuri stopped.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri smiled to himself and squeezed Viktor’s hand. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Viktor nodded. “Of course.” Yuuri went off to get into his pajamas and Viktor did the same. It wasn’t long before Yuuri came into Viktor’s room, hugging his pillow. He lay down on the bed and Viktor got in after him, shuffling closer to Yuuri and putting his arms around him.

Yuuri turned around in his arms so he could face Viktor. He rested his head on Viktor’s chest. “I’m scared.”

Viktor kissed the top of his head. “Me too.” They laid in silence for awhile, the sound of the radiator in the room the only sound. “I think you’re going to make it though.”

Yuuri looked up. “How can you be sure?”

Viktor brushed Yuuri’s hair with his fingertips. “I know you. And I know that you’ve put your heart out for the world to see. And the world is going to fall in love with you, Yuuri.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Yuuri said with a laugh.

Viktor laughed too, giving Yuuri a quick kiss. “I can live with that.”

Yuuri could feel his eyelids grow heavier and he brought his head down. Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair before closing his own eyes.

“Go to sleep, Yuuri. Let’s dream of tomorrow, shall we?” That was the last thing Yuuri remembered in the moonlight of that night before he drifted off to sleep too, and for a moment, all of his fears of the future had slipped away into the night.

 

_3 years later_

Yuuri pulled out his phone at the crosswalk. He had two notifications. One was a Snapchat from Phichit. He opened it, seeing Phichit in sunglasses making a peace sign outside the Capitol building. _First day of session and it’s gonna be LIT_ was the caption. Yuuri laughed to himself and checked the other notification. It was a text from Viktor.

_7:59am—I’m going to be a little late... wait outside for me? <3_

Yuuri texted back quickly, _tsk tsk! <3_, and crossed the street. The Capitol building was right in front of him and there was no sign of Viktor. He told him that they should have commuted together, but Viktor told him with a kiss that he had a small errand to run, and then he ran off. Yuuri checked his watch. They still had enough time before the session would start.

The various suit-wearing figures passed by him and some gave him friendly smiles which he returned with ease. He looked ahead of him, taking a deep breath and watching the clouds slowly drift across the sky.

“Yuuri!” He turned around to the sound of running coming towards him. It was Viktor, carrying a single rose that wiggled in his hand as he moved. He stopped in front of Yuuri, slightly out of breath and handed it to Yuuri. “For you.” He leaned in to kiss Yuuri on the cheek.

Yuuri smiled softly and shook his head. “Do you really think this is going to excuse the fact that you’re late on your first day?”

Viktor pouted. “I’m not that late!”

Yuuri laughed, bringing his hand to his mouth, the gold of the ring on his ring finger sparkling in the sunlight.

Viktor huffed playfully. “Imagine! My lovely husband criticizing me after I get him roses!” He leaned in close to Yuuri, speaking softly. “Whatever should I do?”

Yuuri smirked at him, “You know, it’s more possible than you’d think.” He got up on his toes and kissed Viktor on the nose.

Viktor smiled cutely and gestured towards the main stairs. “After you, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

Yuuri walked past him, shaking his head as he laughed. He went up the stairs and Viktor followed, his hand drifting to the small of Yuuri’s back. They walked in the front doors together, heads held high, greeting their friends as they made their way to their seats that were situated side by side.

Yuuri was smiling wide when Viktor turned towards him. “What is it?”

“I’m ready for more days like this.”

Viktor smiled, seeing that the Senate was about to be called into order.

“Me too.”


End file.
